Dishonored: The Story of Corvo Attano
by Tozapen
Summary: This is the story of Corvo Attano, the Royal Protector. These are the events that happened during the game and a bit afterwards. There are some other scenes put into here that were not in the story line of the game.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter One:

"Corvo." The familiar low tone of the Empress made me open my eyes, "Corvo, come here."

I moved away from my position at the front doors of her chambers, flattening some locks of my hair neatly back into place as I walked through the doors. None of the guards would notice my disappearance, most of them would think the Empress sent me out on a mission once again. I shut the doors quietly behind me, noticing her shadow come from the balcony.

"You called, your majesty?" I called out loud enough for her to hear. The last thing I wanted was for the guards outside to hear our chatter, to be quick to spread rumors about a Royal Protector sleeping with his own Empress. The daughter of this most loved and hated queen possibly a bastard to the throne.

"I thought I asked you to sleep by your chambers for the night," The Empress turned around, her white night gown shaping her body lovingly in the light of the moon.

"Tensions are high beyond the castle walls," I answered her, averting my eyes from her body, "Likely a small spill to trickle in the dead of the night. I will not leave my post, I am sorry, Empress."

"No need to be sorry, Corvo," She chided me, "You are only doing your job. But I cannot help to feel some type of guilt for keeping you up all night and day."

"There is only guilt when I leave my post for my own desires, Empress. Please, do not worry about me." I reassured her, "I am fully trained for all situations, that is why I am here."

"I chose you," Empress Jessamine walked out of the moonlight and into the dark room where I stood in place, "Not because of your training. But because of your patience. I had little knowledge of your background, where you came from, who your parents were, yet there is something interesting about you. Your patience for time compels me."

"I must thank my queen for praising me so." I started to bow low but I felt her diligent, soft fingers rest against my chin. With a bit of pressure she forced me to rise back to my height, which was well above her head.

"There is no need to thank, my dearest Royal Protector," She moved her hand softly against my rugged face, stubble grew from the last of time I've had to attend to myself, "Please, accept my gift to you."

Soft, pink lips pressed against mine, tenderly awaiting response. I moved my head back, stepping away from her.

"Empress, you know as much as I do that this is against the law." I said, my voice stern and hiding my animalistic urges to hold her.

"Corvo, I am the law." Empress Jessamine Kaldwin, the queen to the Empire of Isles, the woman who was protected by an army of twelve thousand plus soldiers, the woman who conquered the nearing islands, the woman who...chose me.

There were a dozen more men fit for this position to protect her, to find her the answers I couldn't, help her most efficiently...to give her what she wanted. But she chose me, simply by tossing the papers of our exam results to the side and looking at each one of us in the eyes, declaring I was pure of heart and would protect her until the end of my days.

This time she tentatively pushed her fingers against my cheeks, seeming to love the feel of my over grown stubble, and kissing my lips once again. This time I returned the gesture, holding the curve of her jaw in my hand as I deepened the manner, the feel of her mouth opening for my own advantage. I pulled back hesitantly, deep black eyes held no control over her lust. Her fingers pushed the heavy militia coat from my shoulders, letting it sink to the ground, her fingers making quick work of the buttons on my shirt as well. With my chest exposed to the bitter cold from the sea I felt her heated fingers tickle my skin, her soft lips pulling back into a smile as she looked back up to watch my expression.

It must have been curiously embarrassing, her precious laugh rang through my ears as she slid her arms around my neck and pulled me into another kiss. This one was more feverish, her body heating up with undoubtedly animal emotions. Nails drove into my skin as I returned her passionate feeling. Her the back of her legs were against the bed frame, gently pushing her onto it I had both hands on either side of her. Leaning down I kissed her neck, biting into her skin rewarded me with low, heated moan. I ran a hand down her back, feeling for the zipper of her night grown I pulled it down, she arched herself into me as I got the dress off of her body.

"Corvo. Please." She whispered into my ear, her hands feeling up my chest and across the small of my back as I pushed myself out of the militant pants, the boots sliding off the bed side as I climbed further onto the feather soft bed.

"Anything for the Empress." I managed to say, a trained response once dull to ears now used as a string of words to arouse heated pleasure inside of the queen.

I kissed the soft indent in her flesh where her collarbones met, trailing my way back up to her lips. I pushed into her body, confident enough to know what I was doing, and felt her whole body shiver with an ache of pleasure. A high gasp gave forth from her throat, I bit into the soft nape of her neck and repeated myself. Pushing in faster now, I felt her hands pull roughly at my hair, nails leaving red marks on my back and moans filling the night air. She urged him inside further with her pants, chopped whispers as she tried to breathe through the euphoria. There was a tight feeling in his stomach, knowing it was too late to back out of anything now. I released myself, one last thrust forceful enough to make the queen cry out in pure passion, my own voice echoing hers with, of course, a deeper tone.

Breathing heavily I felt her hands creep up my red, deep scratched back, tangle into my hair and brought me back down to her.

"Corvo," She whispered, her voice suddenly choked and ragged, "Save Emily. Please."

Tearing away from her I saw her throat slit, blood leaking out onto the concrete floor. She was dressed in her formal garb, her white collar stained red. Empress Jessamine Kaldwin sputtered one last word before her eyes died.

"Outsider."

A black mist shot out from the floor, engulfing her body to ink black paste. I shouted out, diving into the growing pool of black ink. As soon as I hit the black pool my whole body jolted awake.

Someone rang their keys against my prison bars. I shook my head and looked at the guard who was leaving a small tray of food at the foot of my cell.

"You should really eat this one, Corvo," He said, his voice new to my ears, "Special friends made this one just for you."

With that he left me in my cell, a piece of bread as my dinner. Giving a deep breath I walked forward, out into the bright, artificial light just outside of my prison cell. It was Jessamine's body that put me in here.

"I am Corvo Attano, the Royal Protector of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin and Emily Kaldwin," I said to myself as I walked toward my dinner, "I was charged the murder of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin and the kidnapping of Emily Kaldwin.

"But I am innocent against these charges," I continued, "I am Corvo Attano, the Royal Protector of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin and Emily Kaldwin. I will not sign the confession paper to these charges. I am Corvo Attano. The only crimes that are against me is letting the Empress get killed and letting the murderers kidnap Emily Kaldwin.

"I am an innocent man and I am Corvo Attano."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I know that the notes in this story are probably 100% different from those in the game, but I haven't the time to go out and search up the exact words. So have a refined version! P.S yes for those of you who simply want to see a romance fic of the lovely Mr. Corvo Attano, just wait a bit and stay until the end, ok? I promise. P.P.S I know sometimes I start writing in third person for Corvo, sorry about that! I've been on and off with this point of view from the other fics.

Chapter 2

I picked up the food tray and set it up on my lap. The chill of the sea came through the window, neither shirt nor proper length of pants could protect me from it. Before me was a stale loaf of bread and bit into it, bitter taste flooded my mouth. Spitting out the bread I tossed it at the floor, letting the rats pick at it. But there was another item on my plate. Raising an eyebrow I picked up the note, leaning a little into the light.

_We believe in your innocence, friend. We hope you still believe it yourself as well. Take this key and get out. You will also have to get yourself out of this place, with an explosion. Go to the office of the torture room, get the bomb and plant it on the east exit. There will be an abandoned tunnel, you'll have to work your way there. Another note will be waiting for you._

_-A friend _

Under the thin soggy note was a bronze key. Taking it I flipped it over, not believing my luck. I've had many hallucinations before and refused to believe my eyes. Yet the dream didn't turn into a black, inky darkness that always came after my luck had turned.

"A friend," I whispered, getting up from my bed, "I have nothing in my power to thank you with. But when I find you, I will give you what I can."

The taste of the Empress's sweet mouth was still on my lips, a distant memory leaving me with nothing but a torn heart and angered mind. I peered through the bars of my prison as much as I could, there were no guards except for the few in the other open room, it's entrance not so far away from my own cell. They were speaking of the rat plague but most of it was muffled from the distance. Pushing my hand through the door I clicked the key into the metal hole, twisting it ever so lightly until a satisfying click came. Pulling the key out I left the door open a crack and dove under the close wooden table before my cell. I grabbed the short length sword from the top and quickly crawled over to the entrance of the next room.

"Why can't we let the tall boys hang around the streets instead of us?" The guard nearest the entrance protested, "We're just likely to spread the plague through the guards."

"Some of us already have," The other sighed, his footsteps ringing further away, "It's just a matter of time. I've already gotten tickets to the other isles, just a few more weeks..."

"Yeah, leave the rest of us here for rat food why don't you?" The one nearest to me sneered at his companion.

After that there was silence between all three guards. I peered from the metal wall, the open entrance held no door. There was one guard further into the room that was looking down at the lower floors. Taking my chance I got up and pushed my blade against the throat of the nearest guard, a tiny gurgle was all that came from his throat.

_Not bad for a few months in jail. _I thought to myself as I dragged him back. Only tiny drops of blood fell onto the floor, but once I released my hand from this throat there was a thick wall of blood that ran from his dying body and onto my skin. I ripped the bloody jacket off of him and peered through the doorway again, the other guard didn't notice a thing. Narrowing my gaze I bolted behind a pillar, my body in the shadows as the third guard began to walk back into the room.

"Where did Jeremy go?" He asked.

"Don't know, the guy is always walking off on his own. He'll be back soon."

The third guy began to go toward Jeremy's post. Taking my chances I flew past the three other pillars and climbed up onto the dark red pipes and hid myself on the ledge. The ledge was actually on a higher part of the prison, a small weapons room more like.

A cry came from the prison cells. Jeremy must have been found. Grabbing the loaded pistol I peered through the keyhole in the door nearest me and saw as two guards ran past me. Further down I saw a locked gate.

"Why can't this be easy?" I whispered to myself and walked back over the pipe ledge, one of the guards ran into the other room. That left one short soul right behind me. Taking a quick breath I jumped down on top of him, digging the blade into his throat before a peep could get through. I found the key at his side and jumped back onto the pipe ledge, walking out the door and through the locked gate.

The prison was beginning to sound like a mad house. Guards began to argue if they should tell their senior adviser. It would cost their jobs. But then again the biggest criminal is now loose with another two murders on his hands. Walking steadily through the over head corridor I spotted guards all over the place, chatting up a storm on one side and panicking on another. I came to a set of stairs at the end of the over head corridor and walked down the steps, realizing I was in the courtyard before the torture room.

_The bomb. _I thought.

Getting into the room was a breeze, with the door unlocked I stepped past the chains and wooden floor board. This was the area I was held mostly, forced under hours of torture to get me to sign the confession contract.

_I promised Empress Jessamine Kaldwin something greater than flesh eating burns._ I thought bitterly. The back room was open, I slid inside and found an unlocked safe. There inside was a small bomb, all I needed to do was opened the cover and press the trigger against the cold metal of the gate.

Nonetheless to say, I managed to sneak past the guards. Nothing to it. This was all just like another military practice, all of them as draft as a doorknob. Before me stood the giant east gate wall, a large metal barrier that would only lift with the key from a guard.

_Obviously getting the key would be much easier._ I thought. _But if they're telling me to blow shit up. I'll blow it up. _

Once both guards had their backs toward me I came out from the pile of boxes I hid behind and removed the covering of the bomb. Smacking it clean on the wall I stumbled back behind the boxes, covering my ears and hiding behind a large metal sheet.

That's when the metal behemoth caved in, the bomb releasing a force that knocked all the boxes, guards and myself away. Stumbling onto my feet I ran out the east wall.

_Isn't there a raised bridge when the wall is down? _I told myself.

That's when I see the raised bridge. With a skidded leap I fell over the edge, plunging head first into the water.

_Corvo, come here. _Empress Jessamine Kaldwin whispered in my ears. I forced my eyes open and realized I was way under rigid cold water with nothing but thin white prison pants and a guard's coat. Ditching the coat I pitched back to the surface and spotted a cave, swimming toward it against the current I dragged myself onto shore and stumbled my way to the cave, which actually was a large abandoned sewer entrance. Twisting my way through the pipe I found myself at the closed doors of the other side of the pipes and beside it boxes with a pile of fresh clothes and a new note.

_If you're reading this, then you have lived. Congratulations! The bomb didn't kill you! Now with that bit of business done I have one more thing for you to do. Go through the rest of this sewer drain and find me at the exit. _

_- A _very _close friend. _

I changed into the warm, welcoming garb and settled down on the boxes. My body temp. was rising now but exhaustion crept over me. I forced myself to eat the tiny can of sardines left out for me and settled into a deep slumber.

"My darling, darling Corvo." A welcoming voice made me wake up once more. I wasn't in the old sewer drain, I was in a familiar looking bath room. The lady Empress settling herself out of the tub, her body wrapped in a cotton soft towel I bought for her in a Dunwal fair, "You can kill a man without thinking twice about it but the body of a woman sets you so much off edge. Why, your face reminds me of a tomato!"

"Excuse me...Empress," I coughed embarrassingly, "Why did you call me in here? I do not see how I can protect you from inside of the bathroom."

"I didn't come for protection, I came for some explanation." Empress Jessamine gestured for me to come forward, "Corvo, you have seen me bare before, hundreds of nights left sleepless because of you, yet you still turn away from me?"

"Your majesty," I bowed, averting my gaze from her, "I do these things because you ask me to. I am your Protector and-"

"Corvo, you do these things because you _want _to," She corrected me with cold, sullen eyes, "There is no denying this is not just an experience for me."

"It is against the law, Empress. I cannot do these things yet...you ask for them..." I saw her gesture for me to come forward, "My queen, _please, _listen to reason."

"What do you protect me from? When we experience the night together?" The Empress stood, her bathrobe tight around her body. Her delicate hands picked at the buttons on my collar, occasionally touching my bearded jaw.

"I protect you from..." I trailed off, thinking hard, feeling guilt and memories of pleasure all at once, "Empress, please I cannot."

"Corvo," She breathed softly, pressing herself against my clothes body, "Do you know how many suitors have asked for my hand?"

There was a tense silence between us. I have seen every suitor that asked for the Empress's hand in marriage, all of them cunning and slick as weasels. Every night with a suitor that dared sleep in the palace for the Empress's hand I have never been more beastial with her than those nights. Jealousy prickled up my spine every time those wretched, untrained men walked in with money in their pockets.

_Money cannot save you from the sword. _I thought and then focused back on the queen.

"I protect you from any man who dares touch you the way I do." I finally said, cupping her soft face with my rugged hands, "Who even thinks of entering you without _my _consent."

"Darling Corvo, I doubt you will let any man breath the same air as me." She spoke softly, enjoying the embrace of her lips with mine. I set her back onto the small cushioned seat, moving myself from her lips and onto her exposed collar. Her breath began to quicken as I bit my way down, pausing at the fold of her towel.

The Empress picked up my face with her delicate finger, running her hand through my hair. I spread her legs out of their folded position, on my knees I kissed at her thighs. One hand tenderly pushed my lengthy hair back as I kissed her deeper into her inner thigh, biting ever so softly before pausing at her heated entrance. I wanted to pick my head up and back away now, this is entirely illegal. But the hand on my hair tightened, refusing to let me go. Without any more hesitation I began to toy with her pleasure tool, at first with small tender strokes of my tongue. Her nails dug into my skin, urging me to go faster. I deepened myself within her, pacing at a faster rate and making her pants become dangerously loud.

Within moments she raised her hips to meet me, to urge me in deeper. I did my best, trying to please the Empress. Seconds later she let out a loud scream of pleasure, her stomach tightened and I felt her come. I cleaned her out with my tongue, taking my head away from her legs I looked up at her, still on my knees. Her hair was tangled in knots as much as my own, her face feverish with euphoria.

"My darling, darling Corvo," She whispered, leaning down to meet me, "You cannot protect me from the Outsider."

I pulled back at the sound of the name again. I woke up with a jolt, realizing it was just a dream wrapped curelly around my memories. I had no idea how long I had been out but I needed to move now, before this friend of my thinks I never made it out alive.

_Darling, darling Corvo. _The Empress's voice rang in my head as I started for the door again, this time hearing the voices of guards come close to the doors. _You could not protect me, but you can protect Emily. _

__"Then I will protect her," I promised, "I will protect Emily, for you Empress."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I spotted a can of sardines at the top of the rusted, metal barred door. There was space made for large red and gray colored pipes to make their way through the sewers. Crawling on my hands and knees I looked below me, a swarm of rats running around each other.

I froze in place. The far door opened, with two guards walking through. The rats turned in unison and ran straight for the unsuspecting guards, savagely the rodents ripped through the fabric of their clothes and tore into their flesh. Over run by the rats the guards fell onto their backs, screaming for mercy. In a few minutes their cries were answered, their throats eaten from the outside in and their hearts probably chewed through and through. The rodents walked away and back to their restless energy without another look at the bodies.

"I didn't know the plague was that bad." I breathed to myself. The pipes lead to the other side of the rat infested area, another door blocking the rats from following me down the stone walled corridor. I took a moment to breathe, inspecting my surroundings. The pipes ran down further into the old sewer, graffiti on the walls sent realizations through me.

_You cannot kill the rat plague. _A wall to my left said.

"Jessamine said the plague was out of control..." I breathed, walking past the narrow corridor and into a brighter part of the sewers. This one had two platforms, separated in the middle by sea water covered with papers depicting political cartoons of the Empress, myself, Emily and the rats, "I didn't know it was this bad."

I looked to my right, a bright light shone above the green polluted water and the two platforms. On my platform was the body of a long dead guard and on the other was a hoard of rats just catching the scent of the deceased body. Without thinking I dove into the water, escaping the rats and immersing myself into ice cold sea water, but at least my body was being cleansed of six months of dirt, blood and rat shit. Swimming under the bridge that connected the two platforms I felt a current pick me up, pushing me toward the underground tunnel. Sucking in a deep breath I swam through, pushing to the surface as I came up to another two separated platforms.

Hauling myself onto the right platform I found myself wheezing for breath in front of a set of stairs. I looked around for any food or new clothes.

Nothing.

Sighing I got up and pushed onward, refusing to keep a minute longer here in these rat infested sewers. Up the stairs I found myself standing in front of another gate, a wheel and a corpse on the wheel. I pulled him off by yanking in his collar, refusing to touch his possibly infected flesh. I turned the wheel and walked through the red gate. There was a lowered floor below me, water from the ceiling and old pipes running into the soft, dirt ground. I walked through the muddy ground and climbed up on the nearest platform. There was a space between the wall and another set of bars, leading into an even bigger opening. Huge, blue metal boxes printed with a giant white rat on it. There was a platform where workers would take care of the sewage and garbage that landed in here. Above the area was an opening to the sky, coming from the upper levels were two bodies.

"Aren't we supposed to take these bodies to the Flooded District?" A voice echoed down to the opening.

"Yeah, but screw that. That's too far. I don't want to catch the plague, do you?" Another answered.

"No but doesn't the elixir prevent it?"

"Maybe, but either way let's just leave them for the rats."

With that two sets of footsteps walked away from the opening, one of the bodies landed on the ground, causing a commotion. Two groups of large rats skittered toward the body, devouring it in seconds. Taking my chances I ran past the body, only a few of the rats chasing after me, and climbed up onto the platform in the middle of the clearing. Looking up I saw the open sky, a welcoming sea breeze on my face. The large pack of rats finished their meal and caught my scent, their high pitched chatter making my grit my teeth in annoyance.

I grabbed the other body that was hanging against the railing and tossed it down the rats. Leaping over the edge I went for the wheel that kept the red gate before me closed. Twisting as fast as I could I didn't look back, hearing the rats tear into human flesh was enough for me, and hopped over two barricading pieces of wood. I headed into another sewage area, this time two staircases were separated by high paced running water.

"Attention Dunwall citizens. The assassin Corvo, responsible for the murder of our Fair Empress and the disappearance of Lady Emily, heir to the throne, has temporarily escaped from state custody. Several officers of the state are dead by his hand. He is to be captured or killed at any cost." The loudspeaker made me stop as I reached the top of the stairs. _  
_

"Even the breath in my body means nothing to them now." I mumbled under my breath and looked up. There was running water coming down and a chain hanging down with it, it was attached to the bottom of a sewer grate. Seeing no way out I took the chain and climbed up. Slipping once or twice I finally made it up to the top. I couldn't open the sewer grate and ended up jumping onto a platform that was separated into two, once again by a running stream of water. Taking the left staircase I noticed a tripwire, narrowing my gaze I jumped over it.

_Someone is protecting themselves. _I noted as I walked the length of the walkway. I was faced with another wheel, a body and a note on a brown boxy suitcase. I picked up the note and read,

_Greetings Corvo, or should I say Lord Protector, as you were before the title was wrongfully take from you. _

_We are servants of the Empire and of the true Empress, a group of loyalists who want very much to meet you. Take these weapons, crafted for you of the finest materials in the isles, and meet our man, Samuel, near where these tunnels spill into the Wrenhaven River. _

_All haste and luck. We share a common purpose. _

Discarding the note I opened up the boxy suitcase and found myself a short finely crafted, pure silver sword with a hand held bow-gun to go along with. The silver sword could flick back into three parts, closing into the size of a pocket knife, flicking the knife in with my hand the two parts opened, the silver sword blazing brightly. I took a dozen arrows set out for me and hooked one into the trigger of the bow-gun, keeping another two the small cartridge below and the rest in a pouch that came with the weapons. I kept the stolen pistol at my side, for safe measure.

"I must have a drink with the man who made these," I swore to myself and looked over at the door. Walking through it I found myself staring at a large sewage gate, one that controlled the large amounts of water that would flood the city if they weren't there. Climbing over the ledge to the right I was standing on top of metal grates, below me were two guards having a conversation.

"He won't get past me, sir."

"Do you know who we're hunting here? Don't try to take him on alone."

"But what if no one from the squad is around?"

"Then try to make a lot of noise when you die. Knock something over if you can."

"Bastard."

"I have no anger with them, only for those they work for." I reminded myself, finding one of the grates open for me to jump through. There was a large rock below me, making sure to keep silent I landed on the top of the rock, watching the young guard make his rounds.

He wasn't making rounds. He was just standing at the edge of the railing.

"But they wouldn't hesitate once to kill me, without hearing my story. Why should I bother to give mercy to their own?" I whispered in frustration and dropped down on top of the boy. My blade sank through his throat and spinal cord, killing him instantly. Not waiting for another moment I kept to the shadows, climbing up a steep set of rocks as the corridor came to a bend. The rocks were at eye level with the large pipes that ran across a squad of guards below.

"Hey, why don't you get Timmy over here? Bet he's hungry." One of the guards said.

"Nah, leave him. Boy needs to learn to wait his turn." Another snorted.

I climbed up onto the pipes, bending low I made my way above the glowing fire and the speaking guards.

"None of them would ever forgive me for my false crimes," I told myself as guilt started to set in, "The boy was never going to leave. His death saved his whole squad."

"Did you say somethin'?

"I didn't say anything."

Then there was silence. I crawled above the pipes and made my way toward the end of the sewer tunnel. Jumping down onto the other platform I found myself climbing on an broken railway, rubble keeping it steady as I hauled myself up. Before me was bright sunlight, too bright for me to see past it. Holding a hand in front of my face I walked through the tunnel, smelling and looking like absolute shit.

I didn't care. I tried to control my breath as it became heavy, sucking in as much cold salty air as I could. The wind pelting my body with merciless cold, I loved it. The sun went behind tall mountains far off the coast, stepping out of the sewage pipe I stumbled onto cold, sturdy stone smoothed floor. A dock. Setting my bow-gun to my side and sheathing the folding blade I took another deep breath, almost crying out in joy.

Looking in front of me I saw a man, well above my age, folding his arms and grinning in a yellow jacket. This was the first face to enjoy my presence, to give me some type of attention that wasn't hostile. I breathed again, my whole chest heaving.

"Corvo, greetings. I'm a friend," The man reassured me, "I'm Samuel, and I work for some good people who would very much like to meet you."

I was breathless. Unable to answer him.

"They said you'd come out here. But I can still hardly believe it," He held out his hand, "I'll take you to meet them. Just down the river from here."

"Six months." I said, shaking his hand with as much strength I had left, "For six months my skin hasn't felt the sun." _  
_

"And may the rest of your life be under the sky and sun." Samuel, who would soon be my only friend in the world, gestured for me to climb into the boat.

I climbed in.

"You must be tired," Samuel patted my back, "Have a rest. You'll be fine under my care, Lord Protector."

"Corvo," I said as I slipped into a deeply needed slumber, "My name is Corvo Attano."

I didn't catch what Samuel said after that. I feel asleep as quickly as I had lay down on the boat. When I opened my eyes I wasn't on the boat, I was in some lavish room with a heavy open breeze making me shiver. Whatever I was lying on was warm and comforting. Looking up I met the gaze of Empress Jessamine.

"Sweet, darling Corvo. You work too hard." Her words sweet to my ears, " You need rest."

"I cannot I need to protect you...Emily." I corrected myself.

"No, Corvo, you must protect yourself before anyone else," She chided me, smiling, "You have done as much as your loving body can...you must rest. Rest for me, Corvo."

"Jessamine..." I trailed off, reaching to touch her face.

"Rest for me, Corvo. Rest." She repeated. Jessamine lay back, making me pick myself up as she put her legs on either side of my body. Turning onto my stomach I rested my hands on either side of her body, holding myself up and staring down at her warm, gentle face.

She cupped her hands around my bearded face, bringing me down to rest my head against her shoulder.

Like a babe I relaxed myself, resting on her while keeping most of my weight against the lavish white couch. Her hands went up and down my back, creating smooth repetitive motion. I closed my eyes to rest, one hand against her neck as I rubbed her cheek in small circles.

If I could stay in this one moment, I would. And I would forever.

"You are an interesting man, Corvo." A voice made me open my eyes. Male and unknown I got up from the couch. Again everything was sinking into a black inky smoke I couldn't see a few centimeters in front of me.

"It's almost time to meet. I will bring presents next time, I promise. My dearest new friend, Corvo," The voice started to fade, "You are indeed a most interesting man."

With that I jolted awake. Samuel jumped at my sudden movement but began to smile.

"You kept mumbling something about forever," Samuel said, smiling, "Glad you're awake though, we're nearly there. You can rest up some more once we get you acquainted with everyone."

"Samuel, tell me, what do you know of beings who consume your dreams?" I asked.

"Sounds like nothin' I've ever heard of," Samuel said, "I'm sure it's just stress. In a week or two you should be back to dreaming sweet things like a place back in the palace."

"Yeah," I offered a smile, brushing away the nightmare, "A place right by Emily."

"That's the spirit, Corvo." The older man grinned, giving me some hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: If there are any ships you'd like to see happen, don't be afraid to PM, just as long as its appropriate enough for me to be comfortable with. All are appreciated though! One cannot write many fics about a man and his dead lover for long, after all, a man must let go or else he will suffer insanity. And wouldn't that just be an awful thing for a man such as Corvo?

Chapter 4

"This is the Hound Pits Pub, closed for business, half the district marked off as dead from the plague. We're right under the Lord Regent's nose and he don't know a thing." Samuel said, with a mocking grin on his aged, bearded face.

The fog was starting to break up, daylight igniting the scene before us. A tall tower that was one a lengthy, strong apartment building jutted out from the rest of the shore. Rocks came up from the surface, making the waves rugged. On the shore behind the leaning apartment complex was the pub, a fixed brick building, a garage next to it and a factory at the far right.

"Of course, if anyone finds out what we're up to, the Watch will break in with swords drawn. And now that you've escaped, the Lord Regent's going to be tearing the city apart." His smiled brightened as he spoke, the boat turned to go between two pieces a sheet metal that once connected as a large, whaling boat. Samuel parked the boat next to the thick stone shore, "I'll take you to meet Admiral Havelock and the rest of the Loyalists. The Admiral's a man to be reckoned with. If anyone can help you find that missing girl, Lady Emily, and clear you name. He can."

I followed Samuel out of the boat, walking up stone steps and under a welcoming black overhead gate. There was a man in a green trench coat leaning on the wall that lead into the garage, his round glasses gave him a scholarly look.

_I was never an intellect. _I thought as I passed him, he gave a welcoming smile yet no name to greet me with.

Samuel stood by a door, gesturing for me to go inside. Nodding I stepped passed the heavy blue door and found myself inside a pub, an actual pub with liquors from all across the isles. At the of the bartender's table stood two men. One I recognized to be a blue military uniform, with a strong jawline and flattened black hair I knew this man had to be Admiral Havelock. The man he was conferring with, a gentleman's green coat with a high fluffed collar, long face and big ears.

_Another brain of the house I suppose? _I looked at the two until Admiral Havelock looked at me and paused his friend.

"We can continue this later, Lord Pendleton," Havelock said, "The man of the hour is here."

Lord Pendleton, scrawny in stature, turned toward me with curiosity in his gaze.

"Corvo, I'm Admiral Havelock, a true servant of the Empire, like you. Until the Lord Regent purged those who wouldn't recognize his claim on the throne." Distaste was heavy in the admiral's voice at the last bit.

"And I'm Lord Treavor Pendleton, I represent the nobility in our little group, but we all act as equals here at the Hounds Pits Pub." I could tell he was forcing his friendliness, but in respect he added a low head bow which I returned.

"This is a momentous occasion, Corvo. I'm going to come out with it; We've been building a collation of loyalists aimed at the Lord Regent's tyranny and restoring the throne." The Admiral took a swing of his beer, drinking the hot liquid.

"At risk of execution we're committed to finding young Lady Emily and seeing her crowned as Empress." Pendleton added.

"We've got big plans, but we can't do any of it without you," Havelock added, as if to put unwanted guilt onto my shoulders, "We need your skills, you ability to fight. And in helping us, we are going to help you destroy the men who murdered the Empress."

"Sorry, you must be exhausted. We can discuss this further after you've recovered." Pendleton said suddenly, he must've noticed the way I was just rocking on my feet, "But before you retire, you should introduce yourself to Piero. He's challenging at times, but his industrious mind buys him that right."

_Great. Another scholar. _I thought of Anton Sokolov, the gifted painter and scientist who lived in the palace. _I wonder where he is right now. _

"Yes. Perio is much an artist as a technician. He's going to be crafting the gear you'll need. Go talk to him and then get some sleep. We can talk more when you're rested," The Admiral took out a cigarette and lit it.

Nodding my thanks I turned and walked out of the pub. Before that I stopped a girl with a blue, engineer hat. Her orange hair hidden messily under the hat, mustard yellow coat with purple button down shirt fixed her to be a woman of life.

"Hey, er...where can I find a man named Perio?" I asked her as lightly as I could.

"Oh you must be Corvo," Her green eyes widened, "It's an honor to meet you."

"Well that's one person who will admit to that." I joked, giving an awkward chuckle. She gave a smile and pointed at the man leaning on the garage door.

"That's him, he's a friendly fellow but a bit...tucked in his own world, you know?" The woman said.

"I've befriended people like him. Thank you, though...miss...?" I didn't think she said her name yet.

"Cecelia. I'm Cecelia." Her face was flushed as she smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Cecelia." I gave her a warm smile and walked past her, toward Perio who had just stepped into the garage.

I followed Perio into the garage, he was standing over a metal work table and drilling into a small object. I knocked on the door of the garage and he looked up, pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose. He blinked twice and the smiled at me, gesturing for me to come over.

"I'll be crafting your weapons and gear. All custom work, for you, I will create the tools for a master assassin." He took pride in his words as he brushed away the small metal shards from the object he was making.

_I am a protector of the Kaldwins. Not an assassin. _I wanted to say. _I did not agree to this. But for Emily..._

_"_No!" His sudden yell made me come out of my thoughts, "This cannot happen now! The tank of whale oil all has run out."

"I'll fetch you another." I said quickly, with such sudden anger I thought he'd might pop a vein, "Where is it?"

"Upstairs, there's a station. He said with a heavy breath, "Thank you."

Nodding I went up the metal stairs and found the station, filling up a an empty tank with whale oil I replaced the empty one downstairs and watched as Perio added the finishing touches to whatever he was making.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Perio," I said, beginning to walk out of the garage, "May our paths cross some other time."

"Wait! Don't think you just came here for introductions, Mr. Attano," Piero stopped me, "Here, see? The assassin's mask. You're a wanted man, so everyone in the city knows your face, but this mask will put terror in them."

_They are regular people. Civilians I may have met during the Empress Mayfair. Met during times of war. Times of sickness...even in the plague I've met families. _I thought heavily. _Why should I cause terror? _

"If you just...hold still. The fit must be precise." He took the metal piece, which I know figured was a mask, and placed it against my face, "Can you see normally now? mmm...center lens is out of adjustment. There. Better now?"

To my surprise I could breathe easy, the smooth red inner layer of the mask suffocated my face none. Perio toyed with the magnifying buttons on the inside of my mask with a screwdriver, he stopped once my vision was clear and precise.

"I can create more for you, Corvo. Upgrades for your weapons, gear...anything. But our situation is desperate. Scavenge the city for valuables I will resell them on the black market . That should give us the money to craft the things you need."

"Thank you...for this," I said slowly, my voice even deeper with the mask on, "You were the one who made me the weapons?"

"Indeed I am." He nodded, pride flowing through him once again.

"Piero when times are brighter, we will have a drink." I promised.

"I will pray for sooner brighter times, then." Piero beamed.

I turned around and left the garage, taking off the mask.

"Cecelia, do I have a room?" I asked the woman, she was busy dusting the floor of the pub.

"Oh! You scared me, Corvo," She jumped and turned toward me, leaning on the broom, "The Admiral cleared out the whole attic for you. Just up the stairs, a few flights."

"Thank you." I gave her another thankful smile before walking up the long four flights of stairs. I met no one else, probably since I wasn't paying attention. By the time I got up to my large spaced room I was ready to collapse. I found a folded pair of new clothes on my bed, black and militia style I felt comforted by the hard fabric. I took off my damp change of clothes and left them spread out of the floor to dry and put the new clothes on the desk nearest me. Lastly, I took off the mask of fear and turned it over.

I was staring into the face of a bringer of death. The metal was crafted into the shape of a half skull, on the face was needed to bring forth fear. The eyes were shaped out for myself, the left eye for pinpointing my focus on a target and the right for overall scouting of the around vision. Under the cheekbones was a rugged fixture of strong, thick golden colored wires. The mouth of the skull kept together by jagged pieces of metal, wires jutting this way and that to hold the piece together.

"The face of an assassin." I said aloud, "I will bring death for the safety of a throne."

"Don't say that, dearest Corvo," A soft, familiar voice whispered into my ear, "It is not the throne you ensure the safety of. Do not deny yourself."

"Jessamine, you're dead." I refused to turn to meet the voice.

"So will your sanity if you don't answer me." There was a twist of my arm, I fell back onto the bed.

The low ceiling of the attic didn't meet my gaze. I was under the canopy of a familiar purple satin bed. The loving body of Jessamine in my arms underneath light, summer blankets. We were both bare, I couldn't deny that. She moved tenderly to meet my face, her hair cascading down to my face as she ran her hand against my cheek, leaning down to kiss me full.

"Corvo, how will I explain it?" She asked, "All of Dunwal knows of my denials to all of the suitors."

"Tell them you have a miracle child within you, give to you by the spirits." I said, the tense stress now coming back between us.

"There will be people who deny. People who will come after me, the palace for the truth." She sighed, "Corvo maybe I should...remove...?"

"_No._" I said sharply, "This is also my child, Jessamine."

"Yet she lives within me." We've had this talk so many days before this. It's become a routine now, "Corvo, the people will hate me more. The plague is already getting out hand, how will they think if I suddenly dissapear for almost a year? Only to appear with a child in my arms and no cure for the plague."

"I will go out then, on the morrow. Send me off the other isles. Tell the people of my duties and stay out of public view until you birth." I set back a few strands of hair from her soft face, stress began to make permanent creases in her skin.

"And if you find no cure?" Her eyes were wide now.

"Then the public will hate me. Not you." I said softly.

"You are a _very _interesting man, Corvo," A voice broke my gaze from Jessamine. The Empress was gone from my hold, the bed and blankets were gone. I was lying on cold stone cobble, dressed in my old Protector garb. Getting up I looked around, seeing nothing but a purple and white sky and in the distance, the shape of a large whale.

_The Leviathan. _I noted.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"An intrigued man, Corvo, very intrigued by your own selflessness. How do you do it, Corvo?" The voice was everywhere, coming from no certain point, "You must come. I must give you a present, a thanks for giving me such a show."

Before I could yell out at the man, my hand started to burn with intense pain. I collapsed on the spot, writhing with my hand against my chest. From the top of my hand came forth smoke of green, blue and yellow mixed with stardust. Above me the Leviathan came over me, opening its large mouth to swallow me whole.

That's when I began to scream, not only in pain but in terror.

Whatever this was, it wasn't a nightmare but neither was it reality.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Are any of you wondering about the Leviathan and why it's here causing shit to flip? Just in case, here's a fun fact: on a wiki page it's said that during Corvo's walkthrough with his new power through the Outsider's world in the distance there's a whale, named the Leviathan, and it's guessed that this another form the Outsider can take on.

Chapter 5

I don't know for how long I blacked out but it was long enough for the Leviathan to go away and apparently spit me out, or maybe I was still in its beastly stomach? I was back on the same floating rock suspended in this light purple space time, long light poles with working light floated on their own rocks, water from sewage pipes attached to other floating pieces of land floated upwards into the sky, dispersing into vapor.

Groaning I tried to lift my left hand but only felt a tingling pain respond to me. There was a tattoo burned into the flesh of my hand. There were three inverted crooked arches on the side of what looked like an abstract mark of my folding blade with a dot where the handle would be. On the other side of the folding blade sketch was another inverted arch with a dot separating the two.

"I have given you one present," The familiar dark voice whispered into my ears, "Use it."

There was a strange power surging through me, that much was sure. I flexed my hand, feeling the skin burned by the tattoo stretch painfully. Just as I clenched my scarred hand the tattoo glowed a feverish green and yellow, mist pouring from my skin and into the open air.

"Quickly now, look over at the other land piece." He ordered.

I did as I was told and focused on the other land piece, too far away for me to jump.

"Now release your hand." He said.

I stretched my hand and saw the world fly right at me. Crying out in surprise I felt my whole body lurch forward as if I was jumping, a cold air current pushed me forward, launching me into purple space and my feet landed perfectly on the other land mass. I collapsed on the floor in shock, clutching my chest and leaned over, vomiting whatever there was in my stomach.

"Oh pity, Corvo. You are the Royal Protector of the Kaldwins. Act like it."

"I'm guessing the other Royal Protectors have this power as well?" I snapped back.

"Other Royal Protectors didn't have shadow men assassinate their queens, now did they?" He shot back, "This of this as a raise."

"One hell of a bonus," I got up, my stomach settled now, "What in seven hells is this?"

"That, on your hand, is my mark. The Outsider's mark. I have given you powers beyond human capabilities, dearest Corvo," He answered.

"You're the Outsider...I'm guessing you gave those guys who _killed the Empress _the same mark too, huh?" I looked toward the next block of land and extended my hand, green and yellow mist swam from under my skin, I focused on a point on the land and released the tension in my hand. The cold feeling rippled through me as my body was catapulted into the air, my arms flailed as I shot through the open air. I rolled onto my side as I landed, still trying to control my footing.

"The man who leads them is _very _interesting man, Corvo. I supported his little cause. Terribly good story Corvo, you must see it with me when your time comes." The Outsider was lost in his memory, but then it snapped back to reality, "Now, I want you to meet me. Just follow my voice."

The last part of his sentence echoed off into the distance. I held my hand out for the nearest land mass and started to jump from place to place.

"You fleshy men call this power Blink." The Outsider continued as I continued.

The queasy feeling in my stomach started to recede as I continued on wards. I was on jump away from a mass where stone columns perfectly hid where I needed to land in dim light. I held my hand out and blinked, I guess would be the right term, and saw something I hoped to never see again.

Jessamine's cold, lifeless body lay on the floor, blood was still wet around her throat, hair and floor. Giving a shudder I swore underneath my breath, turning away from the body and picking up a blood soaked letter from the pool.

_You cannot save her. __You cannot save her. __You cannot save her. __You cannot save her. __You cannot save her. __You cannot save her. __You cannot save her. _

The words ran on for the whole page, the ink beginning to melt in with the blood. I dropped it, my chest started to tighten and my vision started to fade. I leaned over the edge and released whatever shit remained in my stomach.

"Is this another one of your fucking presents?" I snarled.

"I've seen your dreams, Corvo. It makes your story cliche, honestly," The Outsider spoke with the same monotonous voice, "You need to get over her death, Mr. Attano. You cannot keep living in your dreams."

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want with my life!" I shouted, angry now, "You don't feel shit for anyone! You have no idea what hall I'm going through."

"And that's what makes you so interesting, Corvo. I cannot fathom what's going on in that head of yours." There was no sympathy in his voice, only mockery.

"_Take back this fucking mark!_" I slammed my fist into the floor, my muscles tightened all around, I wanted to hit something, stick a blade in someone's throat. Anything. "I want nothing to do with you."

"You'll thank me in time." He gave a distinct sigh.

I answered him with a animal cry, the desperate roar tore out through my throat as I dug my nails into the ground, breaking some and drawing blood. I sank to my side, sobbing into my hands. A pressure in my head started to pound, giving me an brain tearing headache.

"Come now Corvo," The Outsider chided me, "I'm much too tired to hold this up anymore. Pick up a blade on your way here and cut my throat, like you want. Stop embarrassing yourself now."

Slowly I picked myself up, pounding my left hand into a the stone one last time. I stalked toward the edge of the land mass and blinked my way to the next. Then I came to the next land mass, there was the back wall of what seemed to be a bed room, two grown twins who resembled someone...someone I knew...were fighting with a girl.

"Emily." I breathed, rushing toward the scene.

But they were still. All of them as still as Jessamine. The Outsider didn't attempt to speak to me. Emily was trying to get away from one of the men, but her arm was in a stone hard grip. A letter was half out of her hand, I grabbed it and opened the letter.

_Corvo, _

_I am very sad. They say you are dead like Mother, but I'm going to put this note in a bottle and throw it in a river because I do not believe them. Living here is very strange. I do not like it, so please come for me if you can. _

My hands started to shake once more, but I refused to let my twisted emotions rip through me again. I folded the letter and set it back in her hand, as if to usher her to throw the letter in a bottle. I touched her cheek softly, refusing to look at the fear in her gaze and walked away.

"Well done, Corvo. I think we are making some progress." The Outsider said.

"Where is the blade you promised?" I snarled at him.

"Over by the plants, go take it." Then he was gone once more. I went back for the blade behind the plant and blinked to the next mass. There was a chest, I opened it and found a long blue bottle, like the Soklov's Exilir.

"This is Perio's spiritual remedy. If you ever feel tired or find yourself not being able to blink, simply drink this. It's common to buy, I assure you. You work alongside the man who creates this, you will always have some in stock." The Outsider said.

I opened the bottle and drank the blue potion, feeling the chemicals work their way through my body. The scar on my left hand glowed green and yellow very faintly, I dumped the bottle back into the chest and jumped to the next area. A man stood over a map of the city of Dunwal. The next held two cowering civilians, seconds away from getting a Tall Boy arrow stuck into their backs. Looking closer I saw their faces were gray, blood seeping through their eyes and lips.

"Weepers." I said, walking past them.

I blinked to the high ledge and found myself walking down a stair case. Blinking through two other land masses I found myself standing in front of an arch that used to be part of a bigger building.

The Outsider appeared, out of a mist of black inky smoke. His was strong shouldered with a pale, dead complexion. Black hair flat against his head and his arms folded against his chest. He was dressed in typical Dunwall clothing and looked like any man I'd pass in the streets, if it weren't for his eyes. Dark, souless and no iris to be seen, only black and unwelcoming.

"In the days that come, your trials will be great, Corvo." He spoke gently, "Seek the ancient runes bearing my Mark in the lonely places of your world and at shrines raised in my name. These runes will grant you powers beyond those of other men."

"To help you find these runes, I give you this," He reached into his inner jacket pocket and held his hand out, black mist filled his open palm and mechanical beating heart replaced it, "The Heart of a living thing, molded by my hands."

I found the Heart in my hands, it beat softly in my palm.

"With this Heart, you will hear many secrets, and it will guide you toward my runes. No matter how they may be hidden." He continued, "Listen to the Heart now and find another rune."

He left with a wisp of black smoke and I began to walk through the ruined land masses, blinking and walking.

"This place is end of all things," Jessamine's voice spoke into my ears. I stopped and turned, searching for the source. "And the beginning."

Sudden realization prickled through me as I looked down at the heart, a small eyeglass embedded in its flesh glowed orange as the voice died down. This was Jessamine's heart.

"You _bastard!_" I shouted but he didn't answer me. Slowly, as I walked the heart started to beat at a faster pace. My sight jittered like bad wiring and suddenly I saw a tiny white halo over an object far away from me. Running to it I skillfully blinked my way through, finding myself walking horizontally on a fallen building. I jumped through the nearest open window and hopped down another, falling hard on the stone ground. To my right I saw a shrine, expanded sheets of metal like the wings of a butterfly branched far out of the stone mass it lay on. I blinked onto the surface, hearing Jessamine's voice once more.

"All of time is meaningless here. Neither seconds...nor centuries..."

I jumped in front of the shrine and saw a piece of whale bone, crushed down into a smooth stone with the same scar as the one on my hand. Black ties kept the piece from falling apart along with the black mist that made the stone float in place. I took it and watched as the Outsider shape himself from black mist in front of me.

"How you use what I have given you falls upon you," He said, arms folded once more, "As it has to the others before you."

I put the rune in my inner jacket pocket.

"Now I return you to your world, but know that I will be watching with great interest." The Outsider nodded slightly and then a thick black fog covered my gaze.

I jolted awake, back in my own room. Then I noticed a thin figure in a traditional maid garb look at me with a startled expression, her auburn hair pulled back into a loose bun and some strands trickled out as her green eyes widened.

"Oh...please excuse me..." She quickly stuttered, "Master Pendleton wanted me to leave you new clothes for the day."

"Thank you," I said, my voice low and shattered from the dream, "Please, uh, did I scream in my sleep?"

"I don't think so, I only just came in." She gave a small bow to apologize, "Although I'm sure I would have heard you as I came up the stairs."

"Yes of course." I brought my left hand up to scratch the back of my head but noticed the strange tattoo still on my hand.

_It wasn't a dream... _

"Is there something wrong?" The maid asked.

"Nothing of the sort," I forced a smile, "Thank you for the clothes miss..."

"Callista Curnow." She answered, setting my clothes on the nearest table, "Pleasure to be of service."

"And I to you, Miss Curnow," I gave a slight bow, my back cracking at the sound, "If there is anything you need, I will glad to be any service."

"You are too kind, Mr. Attano." Callista returned me with a genuine smile, "Master Pendleton and Master Harvlock are waiting for you downstairs."

"Thank you." I said, "Uh, where is the bath?"

"Downstairs, the far end of the hallway." She answered, walking out of the room now, "You can't miss it!"

I took the garb Callista set out for me and walked down the stairs, the bathroom was open and a white tub welcomed me. Closing the door I filled the tub up with heated water and sank down, forcing my muscles to relax. I reclined my head against the end of the tub and kicked my feet up on the other end, the warmth filling my body.

I began to relaspe into a dream once more, Jessamine had invited me to the royal bathroom once more. It was the height of summer and the heat was unbearable, I was sweating underneath my protector's garb and the Empress demanded I strip out. Obedient as a dog I started to unbutton the top of my shirt but a sudden pain wrecked through me. I cried out in pain and realized everything was turning into an inky black smoke.

"I told you to leave her, Corvo. You are most troubling." The Outsider chided me.

I jolted awake, my head was ducked under the water for a while apparently. Swearing under my breath I dried myself and changed into the new garb, black pants with a black button up, a vest clamped fittingly over myself. I tied the belt around my waist and realized I was missing my cloak. I walked out of the bathroom, a towel over my shoulders and bumped into Callista once more.

"Oh, please forgive me!" She squeaked, her hands on my chest to protect herself from falling over, "I didn't see where I was going!"

"Don't worry about it," I reassured her, "It was more my fault than anyone else's. I was in a rush."

She laughed unevenly and took her hands off me, her face flushed with embarssment.

"Do you need help with anything?" Callista asked gently, picking up her broom once more.

"Not for the time being," I said and started to walk back up the stairs, "I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Of course." She replied.

Once I got my cloak I walked down the pub and found Lord Harvlock with a shot of liquor in his hand.

"Well, let's get down to it." He said with a grim smile.


	6. Chapter 6

/ I got silly. Happy New Years everyone!/

Chapter 6

"First off, I know that assassination is dark business. But sometimes good men have to do bad things in order to make the world right." The Admiral said with a grim face, a drink in his hand, "Our purpose is clear. We want to restore her majesty's line by finding and putting Emily Kaldwin on the throne. To those ends, we'll hide, act in shadow."

I took my own drink and drank.

"Take them apart. Piece by piece." He continued.

_Like a hungry pack of rats. _I thought.

"Tonight, High Overseer Campbell dies by your hand," Havelock dropped the bomb so suddenly I spit my drink out, "It won't be easy."

_No shit it won't be easy. _

"He's protected by his Overseers, an army of religious zealots. But if anyone can do it. You can. Your exploits are legendary." There was a slight smile on my face, knowing he hit my pride right on spot and made it glow like a god damn disco light, "Campbell carries a private journal. Once you've eliminated him, get the journal, because we think it contains Emily's location. Recovering her is obviously critical, assuming she's alive."

_You've had six months to get someone to infiltrate the prison to get me out but you can't do the same for Emily? _I wanted to break the glass against his head. But I kept my composure, only releasing a heated breath of air from my nose.

"That's the gist of it," The Admiral was completely unaware of my inner anger, "Remember our cause and strike true. We're counting on you."

I nodded and started to walk away.

"Another thing," He stopped me dead in my tracks, I turned my head to capture his next words, "Campbell is holding a former Overseer by the name of Martin. He's one of us. If you manage to find him, give him whatever help you can. He's a master strategist and he got caught working for our cause. It'd be good to have him back here at the Hounds Pitt."

"Oh I remember Martin. He beat me in a game of chess during the Empress's birthday ball." I said.

"I also remember a drunk Protector trying to make way with one of the waitresses who carried the butter rolls," The Admiral joked.

"She never did let me see her butter rolls." I grinned, for the first time in months.

I stepped out into broad daylight, fixing my weapons around my wrists. The bow gun loaded with six arrows, one already in place and three more at a pouch to my side. I toy with the folding blade with my other hand as I walked to Samuel. By the metal sheet gate I saw Callista sitting on old milk crates, a troubled expression on her face as she met my gaze.

I started to walk by her but she got up quickly, stopping me.

"Corvo, I'm sorry to intrude on your business but this is important. I suspect you're going to kill the High Overseer," She looked down with bitter distaste, "That wretched man."

I nodded, strands of hair fell across my face as I looked down at her.

"There really is no reason for you to listen to me, but my uncle Geoff Curnow, still serves as a Captain in the city watch. But he's a good man," Her face fell, "And my only family."

I wanted to say something to reassure her but she continued, wanting to get done with it before her courage failed her.

"The chatter in servant circles is that Campbell just took delivery of an exotic poison and I think I know why," Her courage didn't falter after this, instead it flared like wild fire, "My uncle's not corruptible like the rest of them. Campbell is going to poison my uncle. Do you think you can protect him? You used to do that, right? Before you had your...current profession, before you became an assassin."

"I will get to Campbell before he has the chance to do any of this," I said, grabbing words from the air, "If I see your uncle I will help him escape."

It wasn't much of a promise and she understood that.

"Thank you, Corvo." She gave a large sigh of relief, free from stress until I was to step foot on this land again.

Nodding I walked down to Samuel who was sitting comfortably on his boat.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Let's just get one step closer to Emily." I nodded and hopped into the boat, he leaned over to give the motor a start and off we went.

I took the mask from my inner coat pocket and pressed the smooth red plastic around my face, feeling the locks click against my skin. The glass lenses fit my focus and I watched as Samuel's eyes widened at the look of my mask.

"Spirits be good I only see that face with a friendly purpose." He said.

I could only smile behind the mask.

The sky had gone dark and the sea went black and the rain dampened our moods. We neared the entrance of the Distillery District.

"It'll be a rough trip, used to be you'd go straight up Clavering Boulevard, but it's not as easy," Samuel said as we rolled through the waves, "Half the city's dead from the plague, the other half's fightin' over whats left."

"Emily liked the bakery here." I noted, remembering when we skipped stones down by the dock we were just heading by.

"The City Watch still has the bigger streets and they set up those walls of light checkpoints. A man walks through one of those and he ends up burned to a crisp...and everything not controlled by City Watch is gang territory."

"I thought we got rid of the Bottle Street boys a few years ago." I thought.

"Then there are the real odd birds livin' on the fringes, like that Granny Rags. They say she's nuts." He continued. I doubt he heard what I was saying, "Dunno which is worse, you just take your pick."

With that he parked the boat and got out, going toward a fire he must've prepared before my departure. I got out and nodded my thanks. Turning the corner I found a large pipe over head, a staircase leading up to the city streets, a tower that hung out in the hungry water and three boats leaning against the staircase.

Before I could head up the staircase I saw on guards look over to the boats.. I focused on the view from the corner of my eye, from the ledge that connected the tower to the rest of Dunwal there were people throwing bags of garbage onto the boats.

_No, not garbage. _I thought. _Bodies. _

They fell like the rainfall, coming down in countless numbers and piling up onto the stinking the air around them. Ignoring the stink I peered over to see the guard walk up another set of stairs, away from the bodies. I climbed up and hid behind a dumpster.

"Hey!" I froze in my tracks. One of the men above was speaking.

"What is it?"

"I think that last one was moving." His words sent a shutter through my spine, "The little one."

"Not possible, I inspected all of them myself. Keep working."

_They didn't see me. _I thought and peered over from my dumpster. The guard was now making his rounds, walking from the further staircase and walking past my trashbin. Taking the chance I bolted out of the way and up the next staircase. I saw a woman working over some bins of new caught fish, I dove to the right and hid behind a large container that lay next to a large extended hook. Peering over I saw her walk another flight of stairs, the cold wind pressed me against the cloth of the box and the rain made my hair stick to my face.

_The mark, Corvo. Please I must see you use it. _The Outsider's voice whispered into my head.

Swearing him to the spirits above I looked at my left hand and saw the mark, faintly glowing green and yellow. I looked over at the high gates that blocked me from getting to the lower streets and clenched my left hand. Once I let go my body was flung into the air, going faster than time and sailed over the high gates.

Blink ended and I was falling twelve feet onto the hard, cobblestone street. Trained reflexes kicked in and I rolled onto my shoulder, the force of impact rippling through my whole body without causing any harm. I got up and looked around the area, my hand tingling at the last of the misty yellow energy left my hand. I was in the middle of a residential area, tall brick and metal made buildings soared miles high into the sky. Dozens of old, busted doors lead to these buidlings, windows all broken or boarded up and the poor lighting flickered every so often, leaving me in the dark as I walked.

I was at the end of the street when an old pan flew out a window. It landed on the floor in front of me. I looked up and heard an old woman chiding herself.

"Granny..Granny...Granny..."

Looking up I saw a metal ledge leading to an open room. Holding my hand in front of me once more I focused on the railing and flew into the open room. My feet landing properly now.

_Oh a very interesting choice, Corvo. _The Outsider whispered. _Go on. Meet my dearest friend. __  
_

"Granny Rags?" I asked out loud. But The Outsider was gone.

Just then I saw a shadow move down the lit hall just outside of the damp room. A boat, of all things, a boat hung upside down at the corner of the room, taking up more space than necessary. There was burning furnace opposite the boat, I noticed writing on the floor.

"Send us food...not bullets." I read the words before looking down the hall. The old woman was gone.

I headed down the staircase and stopped, Jessamine's heart was pulsing underneath my coat pocket. I took out the putrid thing and saw my vision shake, a white halo pulsed around an object far below me.

_A rune. _I thought and started downwards, putting the heart back into my coat pocket and replacing it with the bow gun. At the bottom of the staircase I saw an old woman, slim and tall, hunched over a sink, mumbling to herself.

_OH GRANNY!_ The Outsider screamed so loud I jumped, bumping my leg against the staircase.

The old woman turned to face me, her eyes blind but she narrowed them straight at me.

"Is that you, my dear husband?" She called out and gave a sigh, "My eyes aren't what they used to be."

_Now that Corvo, is another interesting woman. _The Outsider said. _I want you to help her. I owe her that much. _

"Oh you feel sympathy now?" I snorted.

_She is the reason I stopped making deals with you mortals, _The Outsider chided. _She is the last contract I owe. _

_"_I suppose you think I'm going to help her?"

_You will._ His voice went low.

There was something about the cold edge that made me quiet my defiance. I looked over at Granny Rags and held out my hand.

"What can I do for ya?" I asked loudly, hoping The Outsider would see my enthusiasm.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She had bags under her eyes, dark, purple and permanent. A mop of gray and white hair never fell far below her ears and her shivering pale skin dropped around her face and the rest of her bone tight. She wore what used to be a famous brand name aristocratic coat, the white fabric turned yellow and brown while the buttons faded into gray stumps. A tuft of a fancy scarf came forth from the open part of the coat around her neck. I'm surprised she hasn't been taking by the plague yet.

"Have you seen my little birdies?" She made small gestures with her hands, rubbing one fingerless gloved hand over the other, "The dear things must be starving without their granny. Here, birdies!"

Granny Rags began to turn, as if to search for the birds in the horribly damp house. Then someone knocked on the front door, the sound pulled Granny out of her trance and she stood straight, folding her hands over her chest where her heart beat.

"Oh, my, my, my," She clicked her tongue, "I have gentlemen callers again, but not the way I used to, not the nice ones. I hear them and they're not very polite ones either."

Granny shook her head, the small dangling old fat under her chin wiggled as she did so. For a moment she had a look of contorted anger, as if the not very polite men stole away with her nice ones.

"Granny Rags, Granny Rags, let us in." She echoed past taunts. The knocking on the door got louder.

After a moment her expression of anger was gone, she seemed at peace and back in her mad trance.

"Ah well, they'll go away again if they know what's good for them, but what a bother," Now she looked annoyed and took out a key from her coat pocket, brushing against a leather and gold belt, "Here's the key to the front door, love. You'll see to the ruffians, won't you?"

"Who are they?" I asked her.

But Granny was already shuffling toward the back door, mumbling about her starving birdies. An angry series of knocks came from the front door now. I walked toward the door, shifting my bow gun onto my wrist once more and flicking open the folding blade.

"Let us in, granny!" A man's voice, middle aged and from the ghetto no doubt, roared as he beat the door.

"I bet she can't even hear us." A second one snorted.

I peered through the key hole and saw three pairs of legs, one of them leaning forward to beat the door again. Quickly taking the key I opened the door and pushed the bow gun against the forehead of the leaning man, I didn't hesitate to pull the trigger and leave him collapsed on the ground with a hole through his head.

The other two reacted quickly. The one dressed in a black pea coat took out a home made machete, while the other dressed in a blue button down with a full brown beard wielded a short self made sword. The man in the pea coat rushed toward me first, I held up my bow gun again and caught him right between the eyes. The last of the three brought his blade down centimeters in front of my nose, scraping off the skin of it. I ducked to the side and tripped him as the force pushed him forward and caught his neck with my open blade.

I kicked the bodies outside of the door and shut it before the rats could try and get inside while they ate. I folded the blade and stole the bow gun back into my pocket.

"Oh dear, I knew you'd help me with those ill-mannered boys. My brave man..." She looked heart warmed at the blood on my clothing, although she was as blind as bat, her hands folded against her chest as she stood in the door way, "Listen, Granny has a birthday present for you. I got it from the Outsider and now I'm giving it to you."

_My birthday? _I thought. _It's not my- _

It was my birthday. Six months distorted my sense of time, I didn't even bother to check the date.

"Go on. It's upstairs. On the vanity. I think you'll cut a nice figure with it. Remember how we used to dance?" She began to hum to herself, swaying her old, creaking hips lightly enough to set off a repetitive crack every so often. "Our parties were grander than those at the Boyle Manor. Everyone wanted to come!"

With that she turned around to the sink and began to hum to herself.

My vision twitched and I saw the white halo once more. Turning my back to the crazed woman I went toward the back door she walked off to before, with a click of my key I was able to walk through. There was a dirt path leading around a narrow bend, an odd purple glow gave life to the bend, even lighting the lanterns purple. Feeling the heart pulse faster now I walked down the dirt road and found myself staring at a shrine for the Outsider. A large rune, similar to the one in the dream, floated around thick black mist. Stepping forward I took it into my hands and found my vision shake once more.

"Be careful, Corvo. They call her Granny Rags." The Outsider's voice came before the rest of him. His body forming from black mists above the shrine, "You wouldn't recognize her real name or even the name of her family, but an Emperor begged for her hand once, and rich young men fought each other for her."

I stayed silent, watching the man speak as he folded his arms across his chest, snark smile plastered all over his face.

"I watched her consider them all, measure their worth, and find them wanting," The Outsider gave a pause, as if to enjoy the memory to the fullest, "Then she made a different choice."

He left my imagination to the rest of her fate as he switched to a different subject.

"You're on your way to face the High Overseer, the leader of a great cult dedicated to loathing me. What will you do, I wonder?"

With that he left with the black inky smoke he arrived with, leaving me to stare at the now empty shrine. I turned around and jumped, Granny Rags stood right behind me, breathing ever so softly and shuddering with a chill that lived within her bones.

"I hope you liked the gift I got for you. It's the least I could do for turning those louts away." She said and shook her head, "I can't bear those Bottle Street children...Ruffians, every last one of them. Rotten apples. And that Slackjaw is the worst of the lot."

Suddenly her blind eyes were bright with an idea.

"You know what I just thought of? You could do something else for me. Another little favor..." Granny smiled, "And I'll give you another present. Another lovely rune carved from the bones of a dead whale..."

"What do you need me to do?" I asked, wanting nothing more to just leave this woman with her fate but I knew the Outsider would rip mine apart if I left her.

"Do you remember my doctor, dear? Doctor Galvani, now there was a clever man! He's got all sorts of nasty rat guts and disease in his laboratory," The name did seem to ring a bell in my head, "...Wouldn't it be a shame if some of that mess found its way into the Bottle Street gang's elixir still? That'd teach them!"

I gave a questionable look. An old woman just asked me to poison a whole gang with the use of rat blood and intestines. This was a first.

"See to it dear. I'll find you another present, just like the first," Her pale lips widened into a large smile, "Galvani lives on Clavering Boulevard, or...at least he used to. Those were the days..."

_Finish my contract with her, Corvo. _The Outsider's words gave me a push to nod my head and agree.

"Now run off. My baby birdies are hungry. Coo...Coo..." Granny Rags shuffled out of the room quietly, leaving me with my own thoughts.

I turned around to face the balcony I came from and walked into the open, rat and diseased infested air. The buildings loomed over me as I held out my hand to ground level, focusing on a point and blinking my way down.

"Well," I craned my neck, cracking it, "It seems I must kill a gang before I kill an Overseer."

I began to walk down an old abandoned street.

"What a story to tell Emily..."


	8. Chapter 8

Wooh! Finally got the time to write this!

Chapter 8

I walked down the steps of the open street, Granny's humming voice fading behind me. A group of rats were already chowing down on three bodies I left.

"Galvani...he's on the upper streets, isn't he?" I was sent over to him for an elixir for a friend who was deathly sick.

_Funny how that very friend testified against me._ A thought passed through me as I stood in the middle of the next cobblestone street, it branched off into the other side of the neighborhood to the left while the other went straight down to a doorway.

The Bottle Street gang used to hide there, behind the door. But first I needed those rat insides if I wanted to go in there for a reason. I turned to go to the left and heard shouts at the end of the road. Holding up my hand I blinked toward the nearest ledge, on the left side of the street where more apartment buildings with little store fronts and the left had a gap with a white stone staircase that lead to an artist's apartment. It left the artist a small courtyard before going down the steps and into the street. I stood on the ledge and leaned over to see two more Bottle Street members attempting to break down a shop door that was made up of wooden slabs.

"Let me out. I'm fine!" A voice from the inside cried out desperately.

"That's not what we heard." One of them answered back, the swing of a drink came after.

"Are you sure? Because you know we have to check you over." Another grinned under his thick beard.

"And there's an inspection fee." The first one added.

"To the Void with the Bottle Street and to the Void with you! Let me out!" He slammed his weak fists at the wooden slabs but couldn't break free.

"Oh you don't want to talk like that..." One of them warned.

"Fact is, Bottle Street is here to take its cut. So reach into your pockets and let's get this done." The second one growled low, obviously annoyed now.

I moved my ring finger to trigger the bow gun to load.

"Yeah and the inspection fee! We can't help it. Just the way we do things on Bottle Street."

I pulled the trigger and the arrow sailed deep into the temple of the bearded one. Opening my bow gun hand I felt the strange Outsider power surge through me as I blinked in front of the other confused Bottle Street member. As time caught up to me I slashed his throat without him uttering another word. To the ground they both fell, dead and bleeding onto the dirty cobblestone floor. I put the gun back in place, off of my wrist and into my coat pocket, folded neatly within.

"Hello?" A voice from behind the wooden slabs called, "Let me out!"

Taking my blade and drove it into the wood and pried it open. With a kick the weakened wood broke into splinters before the man who was hidden inside. He was twenty years more my age and wore a mustard yellow jacket that reminded me of Samuel. The old man was shivering in his clothes before he looked up at me with dark eyes.

"I owe you brother. I won't ask about the mask, I wouldn't want my face seen either, pulling a stunt like that." He said and for a moment there was a thick silence between us, "You know what? I'll return the favor. Come by Griff's shop, that's my business."

He put a hand to his face and paused once more.

"Well...it was. At one time. But now I'm reduced to scavenging things here and there as the city dies...If you need anything I wouldn't mind trading for a little money." He nodded his head and walked out into the street. I peered around the room, finding some stocks of food and odd parts of old machinery for Piero.

I felt the heart pulse within my coat pockets. I took out the heart and watched as my vision shifted to hold a white halo out in front of me. It wasn't a squarish shape like before, instead this one was triangular with three points and a thick center. I went into the bathroom which I realized the floor above it crushed any remainder of the room with its rubble. The heart thumped louder and I saw the object hanging just over the edge. Stepping quickly on the unstable rubble I landed neatly on the floor above.

Everything other than that floor was fine, the minimal furniture was covered in white sheets except for a table which held a candle stand with burning wicks, a book and a white haloed charm. I grabbed the charm and set the heart back into my jacket pocket.

_A bone charm, each unique like a snowflake. _The Outsider whispered into my ears. _You wear one and you gain the special ability inside. _

I pressed the bone charm onto my belt, placing the bone hook into the leather. I pressed so hard the charm drew blood, I bit made an annoyed hiss at the pain but felt a new surge of strength running through me. I didn't bother trying to figure out what the new power was, I was too surprised by the sudden realization of a body lying limp across the chair before me. I quickly jumped down a floor, not wanting to be with the rotting bodies and walked out of the apartment complex.

To my left was a dumpster and rocks to climb up into the higher streets. I knew Galvani's house would be there but guards would be prowling around the area like unskilled cats.

_I could just kill them all. _I thought. _But that would just make it much harder for me to get to my actual target. Plus it'll just bring unwanted attention toward the loyalists. _

I looked to see where the guy trapped in the building had been, he walked up the stairs of the artist's courtyard. Above him was a bunch of old pipes and large rocks. Next to the rocks but high above the shop keep man was a large pipe that ran across the building wall. I followed the pipe and found myself looking at the one that clung the building across from it. I turned to the alleyway next to me and saw a tower of old large crates, which I'm pretty sure were coffins.

Stepping over bodies wrapped in cloth sheets, red stains marking their eyes and mortal wounds from both sickness and defense against the guards, I climbed up onto the coffins and hauled myself up onto the metal ventilation system that was attached to the brick building. Across the alleyway, on the other wall, was a metal pipe that ran around the corner and toward Clavering Boulevard, the area where the Dr.'s house resided.

Raising my hand I blinked to the metal pipe and half crouched half walked, my footsteps making tiny echos. The steel pipe steepened and I got on my hands and knees, crawling further up to see the boulevard below me.

"My...how things have changed..." I breathed.

The usually bustling port street contained ten guards, three at one overhead arch, three to the opposite arch and the rest dwelling around the middle where blockade gates and supply boxes lay. Down the middle of the street was a railroad, where small trolley trains used to pass to and from the docks, but those happy little green and yellow traincars were now replaced with dull, large cargo cars. A red stripe around the bottom indicating some type of dangerous material.

Most likely more bodies of the victims of the plague.

"Attention Dunwall Citizens. John Clavering Boluevard has been designated a restricted travel area. Any citizens are liable to search or imprisonment at the discretion of the city watch." The speaker called above the street. The nearest Wall of Light started to ring an alarm, the buzzing the machines powering up silenced the cries of shrieking rats, who were electrocuted into ashes. The guards around the wall spat and laughed at the sight, never getting tired of the puny screams.

To the side of me was the rooftop of the building, if I climbed on it and walked across the other ventilation pipes I'd be above the first Wall of Light. The alarm behind the wall would sound if I stepped too far into the light and the guards were bound to see me if I didn't take enough cover to the other side of the wall. But a length of piping ran across the Wall of Light and right to the balcony of the Dr.'s house. A guard was stationed there.

I could just walk across, silence the guard, blow the whale oil of the alarm and -

The whistling of an old sailor's tune filled the air, cutting my concentration. There was a guard walking right below me, whistling the song with his gloved hands clasped behind his back. He walked toward the edge of the Boulevard, below him was the street I was just walking on. The three guards were now walking through the Wall of Light, unaffected, and the guard on the balcony was now looking away.

All I needed was for this guy to move.

Taking out my blade I took a quick breath and jumped, my blade tearing through his skull with only a sickening squishy sound. He collasped below me, my boots stepping into his growing puddle of blood I ripped out the short sword and tucked it in my sleeve pocket. Grabbing his shoulders I hauled him over the side and jumped to the side, just as the balcony guard turned around. The rain was making quick work of the blood, turning it rusty and pulling it into the nearest drain. I rolled over a flight of steps and waited for any sign of the guards.

Silence.

Peering up the stairs I watched as the three guards went through the Wall of Light to make the rest of their rounds and the balcony guard was staring down at some other space. I looked around the concrete pillar and saw the middle guards making their way up the steps on the opposite side of the street.

They were bound to notice their missing friend on duty. Two quick breaths and I shot out, sprinting as quietly as possible as I reached the door and pried it open with the key. I slipped through the crack and broke the key inside the lock by the force of my strength and slight fear. Cursing myself I closed the door behind me.

I was the area between the front door and the rest of the house, it was dark and without a light. What was lit up was the room in front of me, there was a large glass case and a smaller one down the middle of the red carpet room. Diamond black and white tiles separated my wooden floor area from there. There were statues of famous men, paintings of religious scenes glass cabinets full of small sickly trinkets.

Dr. Galvani was once arrested for breaking a law of science, Empress Jessamine didn't put him in prison though. His research was sickly and twisted the laws of human rights but they gave way to ground breaking research. I was never shared the details of the case, the court was only heard by a small jury of selective citizens of high standards and offices and Jessamine herself. But I did see the body in which he preform his "ground breaking" research upon, my lack of wit for science only saw a mangled body with red, inflamed strings of meat for arms and organs that for sure weren't supposed to be growing outside of the skin. Patches of rat fur mottled its body and the eerie, agonizing scream from the throat of the victim never left my nightmares for months.

"In order to help the rest of the world, sometimes we must sacrifice the life of one," Galvani had once said to me as he stepped out from the court, freed of his handcuffs, "Even if it means to break the laws of these...standard petty human rights."

Dr. Galvani believed himself to be a god among ignorant worms. Lower than the answers to science but higher than the rest of us.

"But what will he do when a worm enters his kingdom?" I whispered to myself, opening the large glass doors to the lit rooms. Watching as the guards turned to face me, my mask and my revenge.


	9. Chapter 9

Well terrible week is done so, let the killing commence!

Chapter 9

Holding my hand out I blinked right under the glass case, my ass burning against the red carpet as I did so. Lying on my stomach I looked around, switching to Dark Vision, there were three boxes separated the glass case I was hiding under from another. A guard stood watch in front of the other case, facing toward an open area where the staircase led up to the second floor. In another room, next to the wall portraits, was another guard who had just started his rounds inside the closed room.

If I don't move now, I won't be able to move for the next ten minutes or so. The last thing I needed was cramped muscles and impatience. The guard by the other glass case began to move to the open area, hearing the chittering of a few rats. The guard nearest me was still looking at the paintings with keen interest.

Taking the chance I slid out easily, making sure my body wasn't touching any of the objects around me I blinked into the other open room, a dark storage room.

Switching back to Dark Vision I hid underneath the sink to the far corner of the room, all three guards still at their posts. To the right of the room was another doorway, where a guard was locked away at his own post.

_Corvo, do you want to see what your Medical God has done so far in his newest project? _The Outsider whispered into my head. _Just open the door. Not just the one to the right. But the one after it. _

"I could care less about this damned experiments." I whispered harshly to him.

_Now, now Corvo. If I know one thing about emotions it is curiosity. _He chided me. _It's like a disease, infecting the mind until the body compels. Do it, Corvo. See the Medical God for who he is. _

I did feel curious now that The Outsider mentioned it, there were many things I wanted to know about the doctor, many things Jessamine knew but refused to tell me.

"To save my warrior innocence." She once said, when I told her I didn't understand she simply laughed at my confusion.

I watched the guard in the other room for a moment longer, he stepped out into the room with the glass cases and paintings. Taking the chance I went through the door at the right and left it slightly ajar, to my left was another door, the door The Outsider must have been speaking of. There was a table blocking the bolted gray door. On the table I saw a clipboard with a peice of paper attached to it.

Feeding Log

4th Day, Mo. Of Wind - Assorted human remains. Strong appetite.

10th Day, Mo. Of Wind - 1 bag, Tyvian Pears (bruised, rotted). Rats uninterested.

11th Day, Mo. Of Wind - 1 tin, potted whale meat. Eaten.

It went down the list for a few days up until the 20th Day, Mo. Of Wind, beside it read "incident with previous maidservant. Will withhold feeding until 1st Day, Mo. Of Darkness.

Narrowing my gaze my action-fixed mind tried to piece together what was going on behind the door. He's been feeding something, yes. But what? There were two keys beside the door, I took it and found one of them fit the lock. Just as I was studying the key the door started to open, not the one to the right but the one further down the hall, a guard was coming back in for his rounds. Jamming the key into the lock I pushed it open and jumped inside, rolling onto my shoulder and shutting the door with a kick of my legs.

The shrieks of a dozen rats made me jump up in surprise. Last I heard the rats who carried the plague scurried in swarms, even feasting on live people in the dead of the night. But the sounds were outside of the room, a few of them stuck inside the room with me.

"He was keeping rats in here." I said, climbing up onto a storage cabinet as the rats tried to latch onto me. I took out my bow gun for good measure and caught each one under an arrow, once they were all dead I cleaned the arrows and placed them back in their slots. Just as I began to open the door I heard the screams of the guards as the released rats attacked them.

_Do you see what he was doing now, Corvo? _The Outsider asked.

"More or less of it." I answered, "He was feeding rats, experimenting with the plague."

_Look under the table. _He was unsatisfied with my calm composure.

Obediently, I opened the door and stepped back to look under the table. On a silver platter was an arm, sleeve and jewelry still attached. My eyes got wide at the sight of it.

_Incident with previous maidservant. _I remembered the Feeding Log. The limb was a few days old, not yet showing signs of decay but certainly emitting a smell of death.

"Outsider, it is the 20th day of Wind, is it not?" I asked aloud, stepping over the table and quickly striding back into the room I came from. With Dark Vision back on sight I saw the yellow, heated outline of the dozens of rats, gnawing on the three bodies of the guards. Going through another unopened door I found myself at the bottom of the staircase, looking up I saw a female and male figure.

Walking low with my blade in hand and the power of Blink in the other I walked steadily up the stairs, the Dark Vision proved to use too much energy and I switched back to my average, trained vision. But, minute by minute it was getting easier to hold onto these powers without draining myself.

"Wait, did you touch the door handle to Doctor Galvani's Lab?" The woman asked, a maid probably.

"Yeah...I think so." A brute voice that could only belong to another of those guards responded to the maid.

"Then you have to scrub. The rats get their vital essences everywhere. The doctor said." She snapped with sudden urgency. I peered above the steps and saw glass doors leading to a lavish room to the right. Looking closely I realized it just the Doctor's living quarters, if anything I'd need to get to the upper floor.

_I believe it is time for you to learn more of your powers. _The Outsider appeared before me, everything around me stopping in time. He held out his arms, symbols of all sorts appeared from one palm to the other. By some amount of imprinted information in my mind I knew exactly what they stood for. The two that glowed were the two powers I have already obtained. The blue, glowing arrow meant Blink and the cracked, sideways eye was Dark Vision.

Beside the two were eight other symbols. There was a hand opened downwards, possession. Of rats at first, then people once I trained enough. A time turner, the power to bend time for a short period. The head of a rat, the power to summon a pack of rats. The abstract drawing of a tornado, windblast, I would have the power to send out gusts of wind, with training it could become deadly. A man raising his hands to the sky, vitality, raising my stamina for injury and pain. Closed, sharp teeth stood for something called Blood Thirsty, a boost of adrenaline would speed my attacks to become even more brutal. A man leaping, powerful jumps. A skull deteriorating in smoke, Shadow Kill, enemies I sneak up on turn to dust.

"I don't think I need to explain this," The Outsider said, "Choose one and I will take those bone charms off your hands. Although for some of them I'm going to need a certain amount...to be fair."

"Give me the time turner." I held out my bone charms.

For a moment The Outsider turned his head to the side, narrowing black eyes at me. I nodded toward the bone charms and held out an empty hand.

"So be it." He finally said and took the time turner charm, flipping my hand over and pressing the symbol into the tattoo on my hand. A burning pain lashed through my arm, I gave a gasp and collapsed back onto the floor. By the time I looked back up, the Outsider was gone and the maid and the guard were continuing their conversation.

Looking at my palm I clenched it into a tight fist, around me the world began to slow. The maid's voice become low and words elongated. Wasting no time I bolted up the stairs, swinging myself past the view of the guard. I landed on the highest floor, it had the same layout as the floor below it. Instead there was the lab and no other guards. I released my hand and time began to stir in its original pattern.

_Clever Corvo. _The Outsider noted.

"Military thought." I responded and went toward the lab doors, I found it to be locked. Taking out my folding blade I jammed the tip of the steel into the lock, breaking it effectively but making a loud banging noise all the while. I heard the guard shout in surprise and tell the maid to stay where she was. I slipped through the door and locked it behind me, or at least made it look locked. I ran past the lit tables, all of them holding some type of strange tubes filled with even stranger liquids, and ran straight for the bathroom.

"Who's there?" The guard shouted, he was up on the third floor, finding nothing but silence to answer his call.

Switching to Dark Vision I saw his yellow, outlined shape look around and reach out his hand toward the brass knob. But he remembered the maid's words and stepped away from the lab door, muttering about mutant rats as he walked down the stairs. Once his head left my Dark Vision sight I slid out from the bathroom.

There was more lab equipment on the far side of the room, this part closed off to the view of the glass doors. Across from the lab equipment was Dr. Galvani's main desk, an audio recorder taking up most of the space on the wooden desk. Narrowing my gaze I hit the play button, watching the thick, holed paper be sucked into the machine and slowly spat back out as the audio played.

"Obviously the plague rat is distinct from the ordinary rat, but in what respect? It's size and the coarseness of its fur. And I believe, in intelligence," His facts were scientifically based, through what sick experiments I couldn't tell, "Although the experiments there are not complete. Coriander's zoological survey describes only the ordinary rat. Which means plague rats have only be here for...five or seven years at most."

I switched the Dark Vision for a moment, hearing the information and keeping watching for the guard. Both the maid and guard had began to make their rounds on the second floor. In no time they would be greeted with the mess downstairs.

"This was not a gradual migration. Could they have been introduced on purpose? Or perhaps...a foreign power?" With a click the audio ended.

"A foreign power? Who would want Dunwall to fall?" I looked at the audiotape, as if it would give me the answers, "The fall of Dunwall would mean the fall of every piece of land Jessamine owns..."

_There are many other lands your past queen had yet to visit, Corvo. _The Outsider spoke once more, his previous displeasure gone. _But many of them have seen the queen. _

"You say foreign men from unheard lands have plagued our lands?" I said, thinking of every man I had passed by in the street, as if that would help, "This rat plague couldn't have been created by man...not even a sick minded man would do such a thing to...thousands of people."

_Corvo you will be surprised at the amount of men who have abused my power...the world is more interesting with such 'sick' minded people. Don't you think? Oh and be a dear, you're burning daylight. Go read the red book at the bookshelf. _The Outsider left me with that. _  
_

I looked out the window and saw the sun high in the sky, by nightfall I'll need to have killed the Overseer. Taking the Outsider's advice I strode toward the bookshelf and took out the red book, but it slipped out of my hand, hanging by a lever. The whole wall started to rumble, wheels began to turn and the whole bookshelf moved out of the way like an old catacomb door, giving way to the smell of death poorly hidden by cleaning salts. There in the middle of the dreaded room was a rat, dead and pinned open with its insides thriving with maggots.

Before stepping in I took a test tube and tweezers from the table behind me, pulling the front of my jacket over the nose part of my mask I stepped in and quickly stuffed the tube with as much blood and guts as it could hold. Wrapping the ugly concoction in a towel and closing it with a rubber stopper I stepped out of the room, releasing the suffocating hold around my mask and breathed in deep.

Just then the maid downstairs screamed in pure terror. Switching to Dark Vision I saw her outlined shape running around the first floor, trying to escape the rats and not step in the bodies. The guard was downstairs as well, shooting pointlessly with his gun.

_Well I certainly can't go down there now. _I thought and spotted a door next to Galvani's desk.

"I'll be sure not to tell Emily about this part," I shook my head as I opened the door, slipping the test tube into my jacket pocket, "Maybe I'll make her a story of a worm crawling into a lion's den, escaping with the help of a crow."

_Now you've just gone mad, Mr. Attano. _The Outsider chuckled.

"Power does that to a man." I said with an even tone, stepping out into open air.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Before the guard could notice I slipped my blade into his back before he could alarm the rest of his group down below. High up on the balcony I had a view of all the guards walking below. To my right I saw an air vent that would lead me to ground level and to my left I saw another Wall of Light that would lead to my target.

_No, Granny Rags first. Once you kill him security will be off the charts, you're bound to get caught. _The Outsider intruded on my thoughts.

Grumbling I blinked down to the air vent and hurriedly ran across the vent and up onto the gate that held the first Wall of Light. I went behind the billboard and breathed. I didn't want to take this route in the first place, there was one of those alarm machines behind me and a bunch of guards that could easily spot me on the other side. I stretched my hand as far as I could and landed on air vent I had started with before. The rain was starting to pause, a heavy misty scent flooded my nose. Looking down I saw the rain had washed the blood of the guard I had killed earlier, his body being torn to bits by a pack of rats.

I headed down the way I had come up, my feet touching the cobblestone ground and bringing me toward the curve of the street. To my right was Granny Rag's house, I could practically feel her eyes on me as I turned my head away from the area and to my left was the door that lead to the Distillery District, also known as the home turf of the Bottle street gang. Using Dark Vision I saw no one guard the door up ahead, jamming the lock with my blade I managed to slip in without raising any alarm.

The door lead to the top of a staircase, old barrels hung in corners of the area. A small cooking fire was going, bottles of empty beer dashed around it, there was a wooden board that said "_Hatters fired the first shot, but the Bottle Street Gang fired the last." _

_"_Huh, they still kept that." I whispered and looked down the staircase, there was a large man standing with his foot up against a wall, the small hat upon his head created a ridiculous look for him. There was another one talking to me and further down in the clearing was another man walking.

I could kill them, yes, but they'd only be after me and possibly kidnap more men into their gang. I saw the barrels holding up a metal beam, following it I saw it connect to the rooftops and pipes running along the whole clearing below. Crouching I slowly walked toward the barrels and opened my hand, the force of the blink set me feet firmly onto the middle of the beam, the sound echoing through the clearing.

Quickly I opened my hand, blinking to the large pipe before the men below could see me.

"Word is, he's like a phantom, with an army of shadows in front of him." The man spoke, he didn't seem to hear the sound as a threat.

"That guy Daud? Ain't he just a boss, like Slackjaw?" The name made me pause on the pipe, concentrating on what they were speaking of.

Daud was the very man who assassinated Jessamine. From what I know, he hails from the island of Serkonos and is the leader of a group of assassins called the "Whalers". He was the least of my problems, but I'll be sure to hunt him down right after Emily is back on the throne.

"No, no. This one is an odd bird," The other man said, "Consorts with crazies, does rituals and the like. Bone charms and such."

"You sound afraid."

It seemed like the informational part of the conversation was over. I turned my attention toward the clearing but froze once more as one of them answered.

"Damn right I am. Daud aint no ordinary man. Touched by the Outsider, he is, given dark powers. He can slit your throat from across the room."

_Oops, you weren't supposed to hear that. _The Outsider seemed the least bit distraut. _No matter, this gives you an advantage to not under estimate him. _

_You gave him powers. _I snapped. _Why in the seven hells would you do that? _You _are the reason the Empress is dead. _

_I, a god tired of your constant bickering, only wanted to see the consequences of dwelling with the humans once more. I did not cause any of this to happen.  
_I could almost imagine the Outsider pouting, with his arms crossed and looking away from me.

There was no sense in arguing with this...being. So many years of simply watching over life itself rendered him useless to all emotion. I shook my head, wishing he would appear so I could stick a blade in his throat. I walked along the pipe, turning as it curved around the building and blinked onto the rooftop which the pipe ended at. It began to rain once more, wiping the sweat and water from my face I walked along the rooftop and found a basket with a loaded gun and bullets. A watch man must have his rounds here. I took the grenade and left the rest of them in the basket.

On the other side of the roof was a pipe, running from the building which the rooftop protected and straight toward the distillery. The pipe ran through two large metal containers, of which I suspected to be the distillery containers. Easily I blinked my way across, I paused past the two large containers and behind the side of a brick gate. The symbol on my left hand was burning, as if my skin was itching from some intense dryness. I took a tube full of blue liquid, Piero's Spiritual Remedy, and tore off the black cap with my mouth. I drank down the liquid, feeling the burning sensation leave my hand.

"Pay up, don't be sour." My gaze fixed toward two men playing cards at the corner of a wooden walkway. The walkway lead to the door of the distillery area.

Praying to the spirits I blinked down to their ground level and opened the door sliding through, to my benefit, raised no alarm. I passed through two entrances before coming upon a metal walkway. There was a door to my right that was closed with no one inside the other room. I saw a flash of a trip wire on the entrance of the metal walkway and blinked my way over it.

There was at least a dozen gang members walking around. I looked up and saw a chain, and three large pipes that were running the fake exilr through giant metal containers. I climbed up onto the chain, and as tedious as it may be getting by now, I blinked my way across the three containers without so much as a peep from the men below. I slipped through another door with a painted skull on the wall beside it.

I found myself walking through the back area storage for hundreds of barrels, all of them carrying either the exilr or alcohol. I heard the footsteps of someone below me, there was a staircase to the left of the area. I dropped down low and peered through the open barrel holders, watching the man make his round at the foot of the steps and walk back down into the deeper areas.

"Where is his office?" I whispered, hoping the Outsider would give me some direction.

A gust of wind picked up, even without the windows open, and a small leaf shuddered past me, flowing down a few steps before slipping in between the boards. Narrowing my gaze I walked around, my steps creaking against the wood as I did so. I paused momentarily, waiting for the gang member to hear, but heard nothing. I peered down between the steps and saw a room brightly lit.

_You're welcome, Mr. Attano. _The Outsider purred.

_This doesn't make us even about the Daud part. _I snapped at him and walked down the rest of the stairs. To the right I saw a gated door and the heavily lit room from between the stair boards. I tried to open the door but it was locked shut, breaking it would raise an alarm. Beside the door was a wall of barrels with a small space underneath. In one slide I pushed myself under the barrels and stood inside the room.

One side held a desk, behind it a poster of the Golden Cat, a bathhouse infamously known for being more of a whore house than anything. Next to it was a small machine, it heavy scent of Skolvo's exilr came from it. I found a small knob which opened to the whole working system and dumped the rat intestines into the mix. The machine whined a little at the sudden weight, grinding the sickly meat into a smooth liquid with the rest of the mix.

_There. I infected it. _I thought angrily.

_Good, good. Now go visit Granny Rags. _The Outsider said.

I looked over at the desk, an open book had a page full of names and numbers next to it. A dosage list.

"...You never told me they sold this stuff to other people." I breathed.

_You never asked, Corvo. You just do as you are told, like the dog you are. _His voice was mocking with dry laughter and soon after he was gone without a trace.

I looked at the mix, watching the machine give out a burst of steam.

I just poisoned over six surviving families just to kill a gang of misfits for some sod old woman.

"I really am a dog." I whispered, my chest tightening at the very thought of what would happen, families of all sorts drinking down the poisoned stew, dying because...I listened rather than thought of myself...

* * *

hey, yeah this chapter's a bit dry. It'll pick up once this Corvo's done with Granny Rags and _finally _focuses on his main mission. I can't seem to get myself to skip these side missions, I feel as if they were put there to play with moral reasoning.

I'll write more soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I escaped without so much as a dust ball moving in sight of my presence as I blinked my way out of the distillery. I pulled my hood lower over my face, the rain going down hard as I climbed my way back into Granny's house and met her in the walkway of her purple lit backyard.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint me. Now I can stroll along the waterfront in peace. And don't think I've forgotten about your little gift. Go on upstairs dear one." She smiled as kindly as she could, pushing wrinkles back in such a way I thought the gods never meant for her to smile.

I nodded and walked my way upstairs. To my surprise there was a whale bone charm dangling from a string. I took it and jumped out the window, finally able to focus on my current goal of assassination.

_Wasn't that fun? _The Outsider whispered.

_Keep me out of your dirty work. _I snapped, walking briskly around the corner, past the distillery.

_I cannot, Corvo. You are the only man I can trust for my…deeds. _He purred softly.

_Why don't you just get Daud to do your "deeds"? _ I flicked open my blade. I went up the steps around the artist's apartment and blinked my way to the top. The large rocks the buildings leaned against created a pipe line against rock and brick. I climbed onto the pipe line, inching my way up to the edge of Clavering Boulevard, there was one guard by the second Wall Of Light while two others went through it, walking over to make rounds.

_I knew these men. _I thought as I loaded an arrow into the bow-gun. With a well-aimed shot I took down the lone guard and bolted, grabbing him by the shirt front and dragging him along to the sidewalk. The other side of the sidewalk gave way to an edge, I tossed the body down and jumped down after it.

I rolled on the body, giving me a soft landing. I took out the arrow from the side of his head and cleaned the bloody steel bolt in a nearby puddle. I heard voices, shouting for their lost comrade. I kicked the body down another flight of stairs and let it rest underneath the Boulevard bridge.

The screeching of rats made me leap over the side, the rodents distracted by the dead weight I just kicked toward them. I landed on the cobblestone street, a blinding light made me raise my arm against it and run past. I stopped short as I got past the large light, a man, civilian more like, was kicking around at the end of the street.

_You don't have to kill anyone, Mr. Attano. _The Outsider came back into mind. _You have sleep darts you know. You may be an assassin, but that doesn't give you right to spill all the blood. _

"Sleep…darts?" I looked into my side pocket and found a heavy bolt, the middle made of glass filled with neon green fluid. I loaded the bow-gun and aimed it at the civilian, he collapsed on the spot as soon as the bolt softly embedded in his skin, the fluid draining into his body.

I took the empty dart from his body and climbed up a set of steps to the right. I had been on this road before, Jessamine wanting a walk in Dunwall. Bottle Street is what it was called. The next street was Gaff Street. I pressed myself against the wall as soon as I heard someone speak.

"Cold as a whaler's gaff hand. Fifty years old at least. This guy fought for the Empress."

I peered around the corner, this used to be a large clearing where children would play. Now only single lamplight held over the corner, three men looked down at the body before them.

"Forget his old ass. I can't even remember the Empress. We tagged it plain. Under Clavering street is ours."

_Will the gang ever stop? _My lips pulled back into a silent snarl. Murdering was a crime. Insulting the dead was one thing. But, murdering and insulting a solider of the Empress was a whole other concept.

"Come on, what's the take?" The one I could barely see from my corner asked his companion who was searching the old man.

"Twenty and two elixir." He answered.

"Looked more like twenty five to me." The other snapped.

"Look here," He stood, "It's twenty. That's five each. Counting Boo."

"You want me to check your pocke-"

I refused to let him finish his sentence, the anger and honor of the Empress racing through me like a fire I loaded the bow-gun with steel bolts. I blinked out of the way of a bullet, slicing the man to the right with a flick of the blade. I blinked once more and caught the other straight in the chest just as he put the barrel of the gun to my mask.

Blood leaked out from the corner of his lip as the gun fell from his hand and his body sliding back out of my blade, dead weight. I went to the dead, robbed man and muttered a prayer before closing his dead brown eyes.

"You have served good and well." I ended the prayer, walking from the scene and up the next flight of steps. There was no time to waste.

_Yet you wasted it on honoring a dead man. _

_Shut up, fat whale._

I came up to the top of the steps and felt the heart beat. My vision fazed for a moment, showing me a white halo of another rune just about a few meters away from me. I stood straight for a moment, peering over the stair rail and saw a guard making his rounds. To my right, beyond a brick building I heard the beeping of the Wall Of Light. I just passed the second wall. I waited until the guard turned to head back and dove into the guard station just some meters beyond me. The guard station was blue and red, made of hard iron and steel there were gaps for the guards to watch from the station. Inside was a small table for supplies, I crouched low to avoid being stopped inside of the station and reached for the rune atop the table, beside it was a note.

_Corporal Meadows, _

_We found this strange rune on the woman who used to sell pastries up the street. Not sure how she died, but since the thing looks superstitious we set it aside for the Overseers. After your shift is over, take it to them for disposal or whatever they do with them. Don't forget. _

_Oh, our dear friend Granny Rags paid for a box of raspberry filled cookies with a rune. _The Outsider commented.

I only breathed in response. I was too focused on the current situation to answer the mocking god. Using a sleep dart I put the lone guard to sleep, to my luck he fell behind a crate of boxes. I held out my hand, trying to put my blink spot as far as I could and released. I planted my foot on the second lowest box and pushed upwards with the power of the blink, leaping over the boxes and next to the sleeping body.

Not a single alarm. Not a single shout. Nothing.

I took the dart from the man's side and opened the door to Holger Square.

* * *

I was met with a large, stone made arched structure over the street. Further down the line was a cobblestone clearing with a statue in the middle. Large search lights were trained in on the statue...rather the person chained in front of the statue. There was a guard standing, hands crossed against his chest as he spoke to the prisoner.

_Must be one of ours. _I thought, training the bow-gun at the guard.

"Hello, Martin. I heard the second day is when the skin really starts to come all the way off, is that true? Or is it the itching that really gets you? Or the rats?"

The chained man looked lazily up at the guard, his hair plastered against his head as the rain came down hard.

"Jasper, isn't it? It's not so bad in here, except I miss your wife."

The guard didn't have a chance to reply, I struck the blade hard into his neck and tore it out from his flesh, letting him bleed out on the floor for a few more seconds before the light died from his eyes. The chained man raised an eyebrow at me.

He wore similar uniform to Admiral Havelock. His hair was short, brown and drenched with water, the beginnings of a heavy beard shaded his hallow cheeks and sunken black eyes.

"What a sight you are in that mask. I know who you are and what you're hear to do. And I can help!" The sarcasm was still thick in his voice but his eyes told me he was true to his word, "Unlock me and I'll buy you a drink in a couple of days. By the Void, I'll buy you a hundred drinks."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Martin, although if you're not with my people then I'm just target number two." He glanced down at the blade.

There was a heavy silence between us for a moment, although he couldn't see I had my eyes narrowed at his sarcasm.

"I have poor circulation and I seem to have forgotten my mittens. So I'd appreciate it if you could release me or at least gather some firewood."

I cracked a smile at that and turned to the lever at the side. I pushed down and heard chains release themselves. He collapsed onto the ground with a groan, satisfyingly ridding himself of cramps.

"It feels good to stand up straight. Thank you, Corvo." He nodded at me, rolling his shoulders.

"How did you...?"

"What you're hear to do tonight is of highest importance. We've got to find Emily, so kill Campbell and make it quick." He continued without answering my question, "Once it's done, search his body for the journal- his notorious black book- and get out of here."

I nodded.

"Campbell is meeting with a guard named Curnow and word from my informant is that Campbell is going to poison him. Maybe you can use that to your advantage," He let the words sink in for a moment before continuing, "Alright, I won't be of any help here, so I'll make my own way back to the Hound Pits Pub. If I see Samuel the Boatman, I'll tell him to pick you up in the backyard, behind the Office of the High Overseer."

He started down the steps.

"May all the spirits guide you, and may your enemy's head hit the floor without you taking a scratch." He said.

"Same to you." I managed to speak.

"I'd rather like a fight," He cracked a smile, "But you. You stay in the shadows."

I nodded once more. Martin started out of the door I came from, leaving me alone in the clearing. I walked over to the end of the clearing, a massive gate blocking my way to the large white building. Holding out my hand I blinked up onto the top of the gate, on the stone edge. In a flash, I was back as a lone assassin without any backup.

"I was just reading the Archives about the Heritic's Brand. It sounds painful. Have you ever seen the ritual?" A guard on the other side of the gate spoke to his partner.

"I've never seen the Heritic's Brand used, no. It's a rare occurrence. But I did spy the face of one so branded. A former member of our order, of course. Out on a retreat, we passed through a fishing town and saw him begging."

"Who can say? The brand is reserved for an Overseer, or even the High Overseer himself, who violates our codes and must be cast out, permanently. Remember the Seven Strictures and you never need to worry about such matters."

"I will, brother."

_If I brand the High Overseer, he'll be cast out without his blood on my hands. _I thought.

_But will you really go through all that trouble when you can just stick a bolt in his eye? _The Outsider yawned.

_Wouldn't you love to see a man harming another man with a symbol only man could denounce as betrayal? _I toyed with him as I blinked down behind a large crate, avoiding the eyes of the guards. There was a steel door a few meters from me.

_Oh you do know how to interest me, Corvo. _He purred again.

The guards were gone from the area. I took the chance to slip behind the steel door and shut it behind me. It was a larger guard station, a large sign hanging above it with the words "ORDER SHALL PREVAIL" above it. I saw a guard standing over the front desk, looking in a different direction. I took the chance to induce him under a sleep dart, he collapsed without a sound. I took a bunch of bolts from the guards closet in the far wall behind the drugged guard and peered through keyhole of the other door.

There was a set of stairs leading down. Everything else was a large lit clearing with at least a dozen guards making their rounds. It'd be nearly impossible to dodge all of them. But if I killed any an alarm would be raised.

With Dark Vision I found no guards coming my way, I opened the door and opened my hand, blinking into the lower stair case. To my great luck there was a water way passage that lead right under the High Overseers building, I remember there was a flood problem here, Jessamine requested I fix it. The sign underneath the large tunnel read "Warning: Over Flow Area"

I followed the winding tunnel, chopping down the wooden planks I set up at least three years back. The wood moist from the rain and months of water leaks, it was easy to break through. At the end of the long tunnel there was a chain, gripping it I climbed up, landing on a grate.

The room was damp, moist and had two large pipes, made for draining out water, aimed straight for the grate I came out of. At the end of the room was a blue door, the next room was empty. A storage room. There was one door in front of me and another leading to different room. The door opposite me had a draft, it led to the outside, but the other door didn't.

I went to the door and read the label above it.

_Kennels. _

I was directly under the High Overseer Building.


	12. Chapter 12

Once they are brought here they never leave. The Overseers always find the guilt they seek." Jessamine's voice whispered into my thoughts. The Kennels were a large area, one I never ventured in during my time protecting high royalty. It held the dogs the guards walked with them, they had a terrible tendency to shit where ever they pleased.

Thankfully the door was hidden behind large wooden storage boxes, by the smell of it, they contained dog food, which was a mixture of raw meat and antibiotics to increase sensory abilities and immune system.

"Don't let you eyes wander tonight, boy. There's word of bad men about."

I used Dark Vision, seeing the outline shape of a guard and in front of him a guard dog, _not _locked away in a cage. He leaned down and started to pet the dog lovingly.

"That's a good boy." He cooed. The short haired dog whined softly, affectionately into his hand. The guard tossed him a little treat of pig skin stuffed with minced meat. At once the adorable little puppy pounced, diving snout first into the treat. It tore hungrily into the skin and shook its head as it ate, these dogs jaws were bred to be larger than normal. Food would spill would from their forever open mouths, the need for larger teeth for protective services greater than their need to live simply.

The guard started to walk down the hall, cages lined up to one side of the damp wall and a walk way on the other. I watched as the dog turned to follow his master. I rolled to the other side, quiet as possible. I shook my head, Dark Vision pounding against my temple, creating more a nuisance than a help. I peered over the boxes of dog food and watched as he spoke to a dog in another kennel. I looked up and saw a pipe. Holding out my tattooed hand I blinked onto the pipe and began to crawl over the dog cages. The guard who was there just now was walking down into another room.

_What do you plan to do now, ? _The Outsider purred into my ears.

_Things. _I said flatly.

After a few long moments the guard walked by again, I raised my hand to a spot behind him and blinked over to the area. Without a pause I rolled into the next open space, blocked by a wall and away from the eyes and nose of the guard and dog.

I used Dark Vision once more, the next room held only one guard. I peered into it, using my normal vision and realized this was the guard's bunk room. I saw another pipe line and blinked onto that. All was said and done as soon as I opened the door at the end of the hall which, thankfully, lead into the basement of the High Overseer.

The heart started pumping the moment I closed the Kennel door behind me, reaching for it my vision fazed and I saw, behind a blank wall was a rune. Narrowing my gaze I walked over to the blank wall and found the head bust statue of the Overseer. There was something off about it, I touched its eyes and felt the ground shake.

Using Dark Vision I fearfully looked up and saw a bunch of guards right over me. They didn't seem to react to the shaking. Switching visions I realized the blank wall had gone up into the ceiling, leaving me with a secret hallway.

"The blueprints never anything about this," I thought aloud as I walked down the hall. There was no one in this room, no one except a few self-portraits and statues. I saw the rune inside a glass case with priceless relics.

I took the butt end of my gun and smashed it against the glass panel. With Dark Vision I looked up once more, the guards didn't seem to hear. I took the rune and stuck it into my pocket.

_Would you like new powers, Corvo? _The Outsider sounded desperately bored.

_Is there one to shut you up? _I asked.

_Tsk, tsk, there's no fun in being a bitter sport. _He chided me.

_Screw off. Go check on Daud if you're so bored. _I snapped, walking out of the secret room and toward the door to my left. There it would probably lead to a staircase.

It lead to a staircase.

At the top I found myself in the a large area, to my left a stone carved staircase and to my right the little court area where a group of guards stood. The meeting room had to be upstairs, elsewise anyone would be able to kill the Overseer.

_Or should I kill him_? I thought, remembering the heretic's brand. _Leaving him to live with that burn on his face would be far worse than simply killing him. _

I spotted a guard coming down the stairs, I blinked over to the pillar stabilizing the staircase. I hid under it just as he climbed down the turn of the stairs, desperate not to waste time I held my hand out, blindly, trying to watch the guard coming down the steps, and blinked onto the staircase. At the top of staircase were glass doors. I looked up and saw an open panel, blinking onto that surface I easily crouched my way to the archives.

"Did you get caught at the lockdown last night?" A guard spoke to his friend while I crawled above them.

"Six hours. Searched the place from top to bottom, and nothing to eat but the swill we hand out free. Of course we didn't find anything." The other scoffed.

I climbed down onto the top of a bookshelf and used Dark Vision to find any other guards. There was one at the top and he was saying something that caught my attention.

"…back to the beginning, it was Martin's plot to break him out of Coldridge Prison, that's clear enough," I paused to listen to his talking with himself, "But why Corvo, the one man feared throughout Empire?"

_That man does owe me a hundred drinks. _I thought, realizing I owe my escape to the man I just released from his chains just an hour before.

"He's as bloody-minded as they say. Left a trail of bodies. And the way he dodged the axe, we can't rule out black magic…" Black magic was a yes, but axe? No. "He had help, yes, but how far does it go? The trail goes to Martin but Martin knows everyone, everywhere."

I turned my gaze to the table below me, lit with the lamp just at my eye level.

_Heretic. _I managed to make out that one word. I held out my hand to blink down, but I didn't want to miss the man's words.

"Not to the Flooded District, surely. Or did he?" He gave a long pause and I held up my hand once more, "The sewers are a rat's nest. And once he's reached the river he might have gone anywhere.

"Why kill the Empress? He must have gone mad." He continued. At that point I gave up, this man was as clueless as the rest of the guards here. Although, now I knew how far the public knew about me.

I blinked down to the bottom floor and picked up the branding instructions before anyone noticed. I was back at the bookshelf before the man up the top of the stairs could take another breath. I felt drained after that, looking into my pocket I found the blue potion and drank it down, leaving the empty vial on the top of the bookshelf.

_The Heretic Brand is reserved for those Overseers who have committed heinous acts against the order but have not broken the codes that would otherwise result in execution. No contact, aid or shelter can be given to one bearing the brand; that person is forevermore unwelcome to the Abbey and its affiliates. _

_When used, the brand is applied to the forehead, so all can see the sins of the recipient. The chemical compound acts immediately, scarring the heretic for the remainder of life. _

_The Interrogation Room here at the Office of the High Overseer stands ready for branding ritual, should the need arise. The recipient must be strapped into the interrogation chair and restrained as the brand is applied. The Heretic brand itself is to be stored in the same room._

_You're not a man of mercy, now are you? _The Outsider said with amusement.

_I want my revenge, Outsider. _I started down the wooden plank I had followed my way in. I slipped into the Meeting Room the Admiral informed me about and saw the two walk in just in time. Campbell was walking with Geoff Curnow.

"I don't understand how this became so unpleasant though." Curnow said bitterly, following Campbell into the room. I blinked onto a large dresser and watched, none of the guards came into the room.

"Oh I agree, I agree. A whore dies and suddenly this. Will you have wine? It's a Tyvian red." Campbell asked Curnow.

"Thank you."

At once I dropped down onto Campbell, closing my hand over his mouth so he wouldn't scream as my arm pressed down on his throat. He trashed for a minute before falling quiet. I looked over at Curnow who simply stared at me in awe.

"Leave." I said, my voice raspy.

He nodded and walked out of the chamber room easily, quietly slipping away into the night. I put Campbell over my shoulder and blinked back onto the open panel above the door. I found my way to the Interrogation room, a few doors down and placed him onto the chair. I looked around and saw nothing, just a chair in the middle of a brightly lit room. I set him into the chair, strapping him tight as I spotted a higher floor above me.

_ORDER SHALL PREVAIL _The banner screamed at me.

_Only if justice allows it. _I thought. I blinked onto a pipe and found, next to a few papers behind the room the banner covered, the brand.

He started to wake, ever so lightly, as soon as I dropped down in front of him.

The rage and anger built up over six months of him staring at me as one of his men pressed hot iron against my skin, trying to get me to sign the confession. His sick smile as he watched my skin shrivel, my nerves scream as loud as my vocals, my muscles tensing at every twitch I moved after his sessions with me.

He deserved this.

Campbell _fucking _deserved this.

I gripped his chin, catching his eye and turned his head to the side. I slammed the chemically burning iron into his face, his let out a thick scream before blacking out one more in pain.

"I will not let the Void have you yet," I pressed my fingers into the burning skin, his body twitched in reflex at the pain, "Not until you have lived the equivalent of my pain and suffering."

With that I left the Interrogation room.

* * *

"From the way I hear it, Campbell lived a pretty posh life. Maybe it's not my place to say, but men of the faith shouldn't live like barons..." Samuel looked at me as I took off my mask, "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded, wiping the sweat from my brow. My hands were still shaking, from both anger, relief and release.

"I did it for you, Jessamine," I whispered as Samuel drove the boat out from the docks, away from the blaring sirens of the building, "I did it for us."

"You just sleep now, Corvo," Samuel looked at me with tired, hazel eyes, "There'll be drinks all around once you get home."

I only smiled and leaned back, allowing the waves to rock my to sleep, the mask moving steadily on my chest.


	13. Chapter 13

yeah! let's finally develop a love interest in this! Reviews are gladly welcome c: it's a long story so some feedback is good. thanks

Chapter 13

Admiral Havelock and Lord Pendleton are in the Courtyard. I expect they'll want to congratulate you." Samuel said to me as I woke up, it was nearly dawn. I gave a yawn, tasting the salt of the sea in the air as we sailed down through the littered waters. The sailor parked the boat, shutting the engine and looked at me.

"You're a hell of a man, Corvo," He said, nodding at me, "I'm honored to be in your service."

"I've yet to do anything for you all," I shook my head, "But by the end of this year, we will share a drink."

"I'll be waiting for that bottle of scotch then." Samuel grinned, his grey eyes with admiration.

I stepped off of the boat and took the mask from my chest, hooking it onto the band of my belt. I heard shoots from a gun ring out in the courtyard before I could ask Samuel I spotted Callista sitting on a box by the edge of the concrete shore. She looked at me with hazel eyes. I walked to her, noting her slight posture.

"He's alive!" She shouted at once, getting up from her seat and putting gloved hands to her mouth, "Thank you, Corvo, thank you! My uncle's a good man, and one day he'll prove it."

"I could tell, he didn't raise any alarm when I took out the High Overseer." I gave a grin, jokingly.

But she smiled back, water welling in her eyes. She couldn't keep herself any longer, she jumped onto me. Her thin arms around my neck as she sobbed happily into my chest, I put one arm around her waist and another to press against her head softly.

"Thank you so much." She managed to squeak, as she ran a hand across her eyes, peeling away from me for just a moment. Before I could muster a response she kissed me gently on my rough shaven cheek, her soft lips left a warm mark on my face, making me smile at her in response.

"I was only doing my job." I said.

"As I will do mine," Her words were eerie for the moment until she added, "Whatever you need, I will give. Were you hurt?"

"A few bruises nothing major." My left shoulder was killing me, I rolled hard on my side at some point and didn't realize until I woke up on Samuel's boat.

"I'll have to check that out once the Admiral and Lord have had their word with you," She said firmly, "You come into the bar for a drink and I'll fix you up."

"Miss Callista please...no it won't be necessary." I gently declined her offer.

"Mr. Attano it is my rightful place to care for you as much as the next maid in this void forsaken place must," She said, "I will not have you get caught because _I _didn't do my job of fixing your bruises before the Lord and Admiral gives you your next mission. Do I make myself clear?"

I raised an eyebrow at her sudden burst of rash anger.

But before she could apologize I opened my mouth.

"Very well then, Miss Callista, I will see you in the bar by the end of the hour and you will dress my wounds," I said.

She became flustered for a moment before nodding firmly.

"...Very well then, Mr. Attano, if I see that you can walk up the stairs to your bedroom without any trouble I will not have to look you _all _over," She smiled timidly as my face burned with red, "Farewell until the end of the hour. Oh and, here."

She pressed a rune into my hand. I could almost hear the Outsider chuckle.

"I...er...farewell." I nodded and watched her walk off into the bar. Samuel gave a sputtered snort and looked at me, "What?"

"Boy you can take on a hundred men but you let a girl outwit ya," He grinned, "As I said before, you're one hell of a man."

"Oh bah," I walked away from him, "Go swim around in your boat or something, Samuel."

"A boat don't swim, Corvo, it floats!" He shouted to me, laughing.

I walked up the steps, stuffing the rune into my large pocket and walked through the blue tinted metal gate.

"They're all corrupt. If this is going to work, we have to take down the Lord Regent and all of his key allies, you know that." I heard someone speak. I spotted Piero by his usual spot on the garage wall. I turned toward the other direction, nodding a greeting toward him and saw the Lord and Admiral on the upper part of the courtyard. I walked up the stairs, catching the last bit of their conversation.

"Yes, hopefully the High Overseer is the first step along that path." Lord Pendleton said.

"And we must find the girl, Emily," I stopped, listening quietly behind them now, "Poor thing. Who knows what her mind is like, being there when her mother was killed."

"I'd imagine the daughter of the Empress is tougher than you think," Pendelton shook his head.

I walked the rest of the way as the Admiral spoke.

"Hm, quite right. In any case, we won't get the Lord Regent until we weaken his base. All the pieces are in play. He controls the City Watch. Through Campbell, he had religious faction. Someone is funding the military. And he currently has majority in Parliament."

Pendleton passed me a look as he answered Havelock, "Yes, I'm aware of that. My brothers control the voting block for my family. I'm very much aware of that."

_Brothers? _I thought curiously. Havelock turned toward me, noticing the Lord turning his attention at me. With open arms the Admiral grinned at me.

"You did it! Somehow you took down the High Overseer Campbell against the odds. I knew you were the man, Corvo. With Campbell gone, we've hurt the Lord Regent immeasurably," He said, "And with Martin back we'll have the finest strategist alive."

Pendleton took a swing of a drink before he began to speak.

"The Lord Regent must be shitting himself in Dunwall Tower."

I grinned at that.

"Yes and Campbell's journal, let's not forget. Our hope is that, in these encoded pages, the location and condition of Emily Kaldwin can be discovered," Suddenly, the Admiral took out his gun and pointed it at a target behind me, I stepped aside and looked at glass bottles set up on boxes, "Our entire movement will mean nothing if we can't place the rightful heir on the throne."

He pulled the trigger at two of the bottles, perfect shot.

"We must act fast. No doubt the Lord Regent is holding Emily somewhere, waiting to reveal her, to step out as the hero and further the cement his regency," I watched and Pendleton started to smoke a cigarette.

"If he doesn't bring the young lady forth soon, there'll be in-fighting among the nobels as to who should succeed the Empress." The Lord added as Havelock shot the two other bottles off their boxes.

"Yes, time is against us. But now you should take a well earned rest, Corvo. We will decipher the contents of the High Overseer's journal and share them with you late." Havelock dismissed me.

"I'll see you on the morrow." I said and walked down the steps. Samuel was just coming up from his boat, carrying a small box of supplies to Peiro. I nodded at him and walked into the bar.

There I saw Callista, sweeping the floor. There were a few loyalists here and there. I walked to the nearest stool by the bar. The floor was tiled with black and white diamonds, there were wooden booths with red cushions around the edge of the large curved room. A bar carried the empty smell of alcohol, a whole wall half filled with bottles of ale, whisky, scotch and rum.

Callista noticed as soon as I put my foot in front of her broom, she looked up with a scowl on her face. But those hazel eyes brightened at the sight of me.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked.

"Anything to numb the bruises." I said. She walked around the bar table and set herself in front of me, gathering up a small bottle of whisky from the lower shelf of the alcohol wall.

"Tell me," Callista swept a fiery orange strand of hair from her face as she passed me a small shot of the drink, "What's it like?"

"Infiltrating my own home?" I drank down the liquid, feeling it blaze through my throat. Spirits, that felt good. "Like a mouse in a room full of starved cats. It felt like the void rejected me and now I'm suddenly stuck in a place where I can't even walk a few feet without meeting a swarm of plagued rats or guards who once worked besides me...I...felt alone."

"Oh spirits...I'm sorry for asking that," She said softly, gazing at me, "I...I thought it was something of a rush for you...since you were locked up for six months and...to the void with me, I'm just making this worse than it already is."

"It's perfectly fine." I shook my head and got up, "Thank you for the drink."

"When do you want me to come up?" Callista asked me as I started for the curve of the bar room and up a set of stairs.

"The end of the hour," I answered, "It'd be less of me to take your help without caring for myself first."

Dirt and blood is what made up the entirety of my body. The blood of the few guards I killed were still sticky on my skin, giving off a sickly metal smell as I climbed into the bath. The bath soon turned a shade of grey as I reclined my back, my neck exposed as I pressed my head against the edge of the tub, the other side with my toes sticking out of the water.

_Corvo. _Jessamine whispered.

"No." I answered softly, pain started to blossom in my chest.

_Corvo, come to me. _She pressed, my vision faded into a familiar inky black ocean, taking me away from reality and into some sick sexual fantasy of what I had left of the Empress.

"You're dead. Leave me be." I choked on my words, my eyes wouldn't open. My body refused to bring me back to reality. Refused to bring me back to torn muscles, bruised flesh and tangled hair. No. I wanted to go away to Jessamine. But it was my duty to stay and live to her name. Not be with her.

_CORVO. _She screamed, rippling through my head so hard I burst forth from the water. I was underwater again.

I gasped, sputtering water, and ran a thick layer of hair away from my face. At once I stepped out of the bath, leaving puddles of water as I walked, nude to the world, and stood in front of the sink, a mirror reflecting back the horror that I was forced to call my reflection.

My eyes were ringed black with exhaustion, facial hair grew into a thick blanket over my skin in just a mere day of work, my hair tangled, wet and dripping with grey water. I took my bath towel, threw my clothes into the heap and took good measure to take my weapons, heart and runes with me. With a towel draped around my waist and walked up the stairs, passing a few Loyalists who raised eyebrows in my direction.

I just wanted sleep. I didn't care at this point. I had all day to sleep.

I flopped onto the bed, dropping everything in my hand under the bed and pressed my face in the pillow. Then I heard a knock on my door frame.

"Come in." I mumbled.

"People said you rushed up the stairs like the guard hounds were after you," She stepped into the room, I heard her tiny black heels click against the wood floor as she dragged a chair over by my bedside, "It's a wonder how you could still walk with these bruises..."

"There have been worse wounds." I lifted my head, turning toward her, "Should I put something on?"

"If you want to," Callista shrugged, "It makes no difference."

"If I do fall asleep, please. Do not take it personally." I yawned, putting my face in the pillow again. She pressed her hands against my bare back, feeling the locked muscles as she tenderly massaged them like a piece of ground beef to be fed to a high lord. Her fingertips were cold, making my body tense in reflex, she chuckled at the little twitches I gave.

Her movements were soothing, repetitive and ultimately, relaxing. I fought to stay awake, moving every once in a while to jerk myself awake.

"Callista, where did you work?" I asked, starting a conversation.

"I worked as a school teacher at the port" She answered calmly, "I always loved the children...although, I can't have my own."

"I'm...I'm sorry." I got up a little, to face her.

"It's not your fault. I blame it on the void and its misdoings." Callista smiled sweetly, "Where else does it hurt? You're purple nearly everywhere…"

"It'll fade by the morning if you use Piero's red potion," I rummaged under my bed, grabbing a bottle and handing it to her, "I mean, I'm sure it does. Healing properties and all."

"Hmmm.." She pondered, popping the bottle and taking a small sniff. There was no smell, it was like water, natural against the skin and body as it sank into one's vitals, "I guess it's worth a try."

At once I felt the salve trickle against my bare skin, the cold making my back tense and my hair raise in response. I felt relief at once, the potion doing its work, a soft whistle from Callista proved she saw it work its magic too.

There were more moments in silence, her hands moved deftly from my shoulders down to the bottom of my spine and back up.

_She's a lovely lady, Corvo. Do you feel the least bit guilty? Leaving Jessamine like that in the tub? _The Outsider began to pester my thoughts.

_Jessamine is dead. Callista is alive. _I snapped, my hand crinkling the sheets in annoyance.

_And like a dog you chose to fuck any new toy that comes you way. Isn't that right? _He sneered. _What happened to honor, Corvo? You want to give up Jessamine's name just to fuck a new woman? She's not even of high blood. You've gone low, Corvo…too lo—_

"_Get the fuck out!_" I shouted angrily, shooting up from my position.

The sound of Callista's shocked gasp and the breaking of the potion glass snapped me out of my anger. Hazel eyes were wide with disbelief as she looked at me, she started to get up.

"No, Callista I wasn't…" I trailed off, looking for the words, "I wasn't talking to you…I was…Spirits, I'm sorry…"

"Do you want something? I'm sure Piero has some pills and…" She looked at me uneasily, dodging my gaze.

"No! No, just…" I ran a hand through my hair and slipped into a pair of clean nightpants she left out for me, "Thank you for everything."

"It's…It's no problem." She shook her head and put on a fake smile, but I saw she was still terrified of me, "I'll see you around, yes? Dinner at eight."

"I, um…" I wanted to stick my blade into something now but I looked at her, matching her gaze and smiled warmly, as much as my anger would allow me, "Yeah, I'll see you at dinner."

With that she left the room. I sat back on the bed and put my face in my hands, sighing deeply.

"You bastard, you were the one who said to let go of her," I snarled. I know he can hear me, it's the Outsider, after all.

_And you were the one who didn't want to. _He cooed. _I was giving you a choice. _

"Now you know it," I reclined on the bed, "And now you've dashed my chances away like stardust."

_I collect a lot of stardust actually. _He pondered, I felt his entity on my bedside. I peeked and saw him, sitting there casually and all.

"Oh I guess that's why Draud isn't married." I mumbled sarcastically and felt his hand pressed against my back. There was a rush of relief and soon every bruise and torn muscle from my body was fixed. All that was left was his hand between my shoulder blades, pressing down hard.

"You don't need to get attached to anyone, Corvo." I felt his breath on my neck, I wanted to move but his palm against my back paralyzed me from doing so. "Remember the last time you got attached? _She died_."

With that, he left me alone. Dearly wishing sleep would just come and take me away.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I woke up from my nap, the smell of food making my stomach give a whine. I slipped into a light blue button down, tying a black clasp around the collar of the shirt I set into navy blue night pants and black boots, not the war boots I used in my mission, some flimsy, brown work ones. I stepped out of my empty room, silencing the flame of a lit candle with two fingers, and looked outside the open window of the next room. Across from me was Piero's workshop and below, dozens of Loyalists cramming into the bar.

_Something a little more formal would be best. _The Outsider formed into a visible shape next to me, peering over my shoulder to watch the people. _I think a celebration is at hand. _

_"_I did one thing. I branded a man and destroyed the rest of his life." I pulled away from the windowsill, refusing the verbally agree he was probably right. I grabbed up a black vest and matted my hair back with a hand.

"A man they've wanted gone for so long." He turned toward me, smiling ever so slightly. I couldn't see his whole frame clearly, the edges of his existence fazed in and out as if it were stardust.

I gave a grunt and walked out of the room, out of the corner of my eye I watched him dissapear, becoming everyone and everything once more. The sound of people chatting became louder as I walked down to the first floor, pushing my way into the bar. At once there was a roar of cheering as I stood in the middle of the room.

"The man of the hour!" The Admiral walked toward me, as drunk as Pendleton over at a booth, and wrapped an arm tightly around my shoulders, grinning stupidly. I managed a smile, taking the beer from his hands and drinking it down myself, holding it up over my head. It caused a riot from the Loyalists, they all shouted in agreement, banging their cups and drinking down.

"One down only a few lives to go!" He continued above the uproar. "We have a saint with us, fellow Loyalists. Not the type any of us would expect, but one nonetheless. He is a man of great skill and burden. We will appreciate _everything _he does and will do for us...

"Because if it weren't for him, we'd still be planning Campbell's death!"

Another uproar. Havelock let go of me, stumbling over to a group of his fellow friends, leaving me to my own devices. I grabbed another jug and drank down the warm golden drink. People from all around Dunwal paid their compliments with a crash of their cup to mine. Wishing to escape this I started out of the bar but only to be blocked by a man I saved nearly a day ago.

"Ah, Corvo. I believe I promised you a couple of drinks right before you set me free." Overseer Martin held up his wrist, showing thick purple skin.

"Martin," I nodded in greeting, "It'd be a pleasure but...I must attend to someone outside first."

"You've deserved some alone time, of course," Martin nodded but pointed a finger at me, the rest of his digits wrapped around a shot glass, "But come back in afterwards. You will _not _wake up the next morning without a hangover by yours truly."

I bowed low, dramatically and mockingly. He cracked a smile at that and slipped back into the crowd. I took the chance to slip out of the front door of the bar and step out into the night. It was chilly out here, the moon high and the waves crashed against the stone, concrete shore. I knew there was one man who didn't want to come out to the party this evening and that's the man who I wanted to speak to. I walked past Piero's garage, the closed front gates and up the steps to the higher part of the courtyard.I knocked on the home-made boat shed and waited for the old man to slip out.

"Corvo?" Samuel took off a pair of small reading glasses. "What'ya doing out here?"

"I'm an assassin, not a people person. Did I disturb you?" I gave a shrug and peered down at the book in his hands.

"Not one bit. I was plannin' to go inside for a drink after all this is done anyways." He slammed the book shut and smiled. "What can I do for ya?"

"Take this, for one," I handed him my filled jug of beer, "If you don't mind I'd like to get out onto the sea away from this place."

"Anythin' for the man straight fighting for my freedom." He nodded in thanks and drank down a bit. "I'll take you over to where the stars were bright overhead and the town's just a tiny spec."

"Not that far, I'd probably get sick. I'd rather a quiet place near the buildings." I was a master of the sword but out in the ocean, the sea was the master of my nausea.

"More of a land person, eh?" He gave a chuckle, "No problem. I know a couplea places. Did I ever tell you 'bout my time in the navy?"

"No. Please, do tell. Jessamine would never let me work in the militia." I shook my head, walking with him to his boat.

"And for good reason, you stopped at least seven assassin attempts during your time with her." He said. "If you were out with the rest o' us soldiers she may as well have been earlier."

I gave a nod, allowing him to tell his tale about his fight with a large, carnivorous whale, I could hear the Outsider chuckle at that. The loyalty that ran through his crew while fighting that thing was something far more than I could ever muster. How much loyalty could a single man muster to a whole group, anyways? Not a lot by the looks of it.

* * *

I thanked Samuel for the ride. There was a happiness in his eyes that did not see the light of life in a while. It was the least I could give back to Samuel for what he's done so far, helping me break out of jail and escort me to my assassination targets. I only had to listen and laugh, smile and frown, and Samuel could have the time of his life. He was much for speaking but never showed it unless given the chance. It rarely seemed like anyone gave him a chance to for the past half a year he's been in this Loyalist conspiracy.

"'Night Corvo." He said, going back to his home-made boat shack. I gave a two fingered salute and walked through the doors of the bar. Everyone seemed to have cleared out, a few people were passed out in the red booths, others trying to clean up the mess before it dried and stank in the morning. I found Martin, drunker than the Admiral, grinning slyly with a giggling, romanticized maid. They stumbled their way up to his room, taking off articles of clothing as they did so, not caring who saw.

"Get a room." I heard Callista mutter under her breath. I spotted her sweeping out the dirt and garbage underneath a few tables.

"The morning crew can get that ." I said, walking across the bar. She stopped sweeping and looked up at me, she let out a small yawn and dropped it to the side.

"I am the morning crew." She mumbled and crossed her arms. "Where'd you go anyways? Everyone was celebrating your little expedition but you weren't there to join them."

"I guess the assassin thing is getting to me. The quiet...feels better." I shrugged, awkwardly looking away from her.

"I could use some of that quiet, if you would so please." She squeezed her nose, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Sure, of course." I stuttered, not quite expecting the sudden rejection. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Hey, I didn't mean for you to leave!" Callista grabbed my vest, making me turn away from my haste. "I...was going to ask if you had any space...in the room of yours. It leads up to the rooftop and..."

"Yeah! Of course. Of course." I shook myself free of embarssment and held out my arm, bowing a little. "If you would be so kind."

Delightfully she placed her arm around my own, her small, slender fingers touching my skin, hardly covering my wrist. We walked up the steps, passing Martin and the woman on the staircase. I walked her past my bed and toward the other door, walking us to the rooftop of the warehouse next to the bar. It was chilly but best of all, quiet.

"I'll be right back." I held my arm out, letting her untangle her hand from my arm. Without another word I turned to grab the thick wool blanket from my bed and bring it back to the rooftop. I set it out on the concrete, giving us both a little cushion to sit down on. She let out a relaxed sigh, taking off her small black leather shoes, and sat down on the quilt.

"Thank you, Corvo." She said finally. "For everything."

"Thank Martin for getting me out of jail." I gave a shrug. "It's the least I can do in return for everything."

She only gave a smile, took a hand to her bun and released a long stream of red brown hair that fell around her mid back. I returned the smile and looked at the view of the sea before us, the moon high above and shining light onto us.

"What were you before you...became a Loyalist?" I asked, trying to stimulate some conversation.

"As I said before, a school teacher by the dock," She answered timidly, "Although the Empress did give me a job at the palace, to teach Emily...but...as you know...things went downhill from there."

"Emily will love you, I'm sure. Once I bring her back I'll be sure to have you meet her," I looked at her, "She needs...someone who isn't going to force her to grow up...she could hardly enjoy herself before but now..."

"The Overseer's book will show us where she is. The poor girl..." Callista looked down, strands of hair falling around her face, "What is she like?"

"Emily is more an adult than most give credit for...she knows more than her innocence should allow her," I shook my head but smiled at the distant memory of her face, "When she becomes the child she is supposed to be, it's like watching a rainbow after a storm. It just...brightens your whole day, no matter what happened moments before. She's...a princess.

"She will be a good queen and I will be there to protect her as much as my life allows it." I swore, placing a fist to my heart, "After this job is done and gone I will become her Protector once more."

Callista smiled at me, for what reason I couldn't tell. She took my hand with her gloved fingers and patted them lightly.

"Corvo, if there is anything the Empress was right about you when she spoke it was your loyalty." Callista gave a yawn, unable to contain her exhaustion as much as she tried.

I only gave her fingers a light squeeze in response. I gave her a quilted pillow from my bed and let her fall soundly into sleep. I took part of the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders and took my own place on the other side of the makeshift sleeping bag and fell into a deep sleep.

And for once, the Outsider gave me peace of mind in my unconscious state.


	15. Chapter 15

/blehh short chapter is short/

Chapter 15

I jolted awake to the sound of the normal order of announcements that bounced off the tall buildings and into my ears. I twisted around and saw no one beside me, instead my hand crunched against a piece of paper.

_Corvo, _

_Although our time to talk was short it was one of the best chats I've had in ages since...everything has happened. I appreciate the time you put out for me. When you get back from today's mission, a very special one I'm sure you'll be happy about, I'd like to do this again. _

_...I understand if this is something completely off from what you see between us. I simply find you comforting to be around, aside from your blades and poisoned arrows. _

_I'll see you tonight...possibly? _

_Callita _

I couldn't help but smile a little, for the first time I felt something in my chest that wasn't the adrenaline of sneaking around or the bloodlust as I sank my blade into flesh. I got up, grabbing the sheets from the floor and leaving it in the dirty laundry pile at the side of my room. I slipped into fresh clothes and hooked the weapons around my wrist, under my sleeve and in the easy to reach pockets of my newly cleaned cloak. My face was beginning to grow with a dark fuzz, the new grown hairs itched at my skin, and the hair on my head needed a trim. It fell just nearly above my shoulders in these black locks that fell in waves.

I peered out the window of the other room and saw people walking around the higher courtyard. Holding my hand out I blinked down to the lower courtyard and walked to see what the commotion was about. Just behind the wall of the brewery building was the Admiral and Pendleton, staring down at the floor.

"Hello, Corvo. I expect that Martin will be joining us shortly," Havelock looked at me, the not so heavy remainder of a hangover in his dark gaze. "I hate to start your day with such a stranger matter but the servants heard something last night, moving through the storm drains beneath the building. Most likely a weeper...poor bastard.

"There's no hope for them once the plague gets that far along. Nothing more than a shuffling corpse full of sickness and insects, if you ask me. I'd appreciate if you'd investigating. Just to be sure it's not some guard that's getting too close."

He reached behind him, hanging me a key.

"Here's the key to the hatches. I'd send a servant down there, but they'd die of fear on the spot, I'm afraid. Maybe Piero can concoct some sort of poison for your crossbow if you want to go that route."

"I'll take care of it." I nodded and opened the hatch in front of him. Giving a two fingered salute I dropped down onto the metal lining board and peered down the walk way. The walls were rounded and made of brick, not the best supplement for flood containment but it would do for the mean time. I went down the length of the pipe, rounding a corner to an area where other storm drains controlled flooding. I walked down easily, walking past the basement door of the brewery.

My feet touched the sloppy water for a moment and heard a noise down on the other side of the area. Water separated me from simply walking straight there. I held out my hand and blinked to the other side and pressed hard against the curve of the wall. I saw a man, clutching his stomach and puking black blood and substance onto the concrete floor.

"Sir...are you alright?" I got up from my spot and started to walk toward the man.

He gave a groan and looked at me with bleeding, red eyes. Another moan came from a woman behind him who was beginning to stand.

_Weepers. _I had hardly enough time to dodge the man's shove toward me, I pressed the arrow against his neck and pulled the trigger. His head recoiled against the shock and he fell onto the floor, dead. The woman jumped onto me, screaming bloody hell and spitting her blood all over my face. I held my arm in defense, swinging it around to catch her in the temple with my blade.

Without hesitation I started to wash my face with the swamp water, trying to get rid of the contaminated blood from my face.

_Damnit...I can't get the plague now. _I shook a little at the thought. I'd be a weeper in days if I caught the putrid disease.

The heart in my chest pumped. I took it out and spotted two runes not so far ahead of me. Trying to ignore my possible death I grabbed for the two, the second one I had to duck my head under water, hopefully getting rid of the rest of the blood.

"You have more than enough runes_." _The Outsider appeared before me, flustered and angry. "Give them to me."

He didn't even let me respond. Instead he swept his hand out and showed me the familiar ten choices. I had 3 of the power runes already...I pointed my hand at the Shadow Kill enhancement.

"Why don't you talk to me, Corvo?" The Outsider was practically pleading with me.

"You killed my empress, not to mention the mother of my child." I said absentmindedly. I was beginning to enjoy his frustration.

He only gave me a look and evaporated into the air, leaving me with the burning sensation of my new power. I gave a smile and a shrug and started out the storm drains from nearest latch above me.

I walked in the bar moments later to meet with the Admiral and...Martin, to my surprise Pendleton wasn't here.

"Corvo! I trust you remember Martin. An Overseer before and perhaps again some day soon." Martin nodded to his friend.

"I owe you thanks for my rescue." He nodded to me, half asleep.

"Indeed, you have given us a glamour of hope, Corvo, because we've gotten what we wanted from Campbell's journal. You've done it! We know where Emily Kaldwin is being held." Havelock raised his drink to that.

"The Golden Cat of all places," Martin's words were slurred, as if he were a cat himself, "A bathhouse for aristocrats. A little better than a cursed brothel."

"But there's an unfortunate twist. It appears that Pendleton's own kinsmen stand in our way. The twins, Morgan and Custis. Not only are they controlling Emily, but they have the controlling parliamentary votes we so desperately need." Admiral set down his drink.

_Emily. I'm going to find Emily._ I thought, nearly crying out in joy. But I set my emotions aside and looked in my memories of the targets. I_ remember the two. Just as odd faced and queer sounding as their brother. _I nodded. _Also terribly known for enjoying torture of others. _

"Yes the Pendletons have to die. But most importantly, Emily must be brought here safely so we can protect her until the Lord Regent and his entourage have been dealt with." Martin folded his arms and watched as the Admiral left the room. "Pendleton is waiting for you at the dock. He's ask to brief you personally- I think it's for the best."

"Must be hard to know you're sending someone to rid your blood." I nodded.

"Do you have any related blood, Corvo?" Martin asked suddenly.

I only have him a blank expression and walked out of the bar, looking to find Pendleton.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Corvo, I've asked to speak to you myself. You see, I'm sending you to kill my older brothers, Morgan and Custis. They're horrible men, it's true, as you may have heard," He wrinkled his face in disgust, "_Cruel beyond words._"

I watched him take a long drink of heavy scotch. I loaded some sleeping darts Piero gave me as we spoke, Pendleton's movements were even more twitchy than usual. He was a man of brains rather than physical skill, his body was costumed to odd quirks considering he didn't have to go out in the field where those would get him killed. But now those quirks were on hypertension mode, his hands shaking with an extra twitch and his eyes darting to and past me with every second. He set down the drink in his hand.

"Further, my brothers are close allies with the Lord Regent, and as long as they are in Parliament, we cannot gather the votes we'll need to stop the Lord Regents from further consolidating his power..." He fixed his finely pressed green suit jacket, "These days, they're best known for exploiting their favor with him to cheat others out of their wealth...Let's just say that not every family evicted and quarantined for having the plague actually has the plague."

I lowered my weapon for a moment, fully focusing my gaze on him now. He met my eyes after a moment of silence.

"I warned my brothers in every way I could, I really did, but they never did listen to me. They'll be at the Golden Cat tonight, at their usual revels. They'll be protected by the City Watch, so it'll be dangerous." He reached for his bottle again, "Now go. Please do it before I change my mind."

He tipped his head back and drank the liquor hard and fast. I watched him stagger his way to the bar, looking for booze no doubt.

"Liquor does no good for the pain, Pendleton." I mumbled under my breath. My time in the prison consisted of nothing but stolen alcohol and torture. I spent half the screaming and the other half sobbing. Once they stopped feeding me anything considered food I sat on my bed in silence, without sleeping for days on end. When I was asleep I was suffering from nightmares. Until one day...everything stopped hurting. That was the day Samuel came for me.

Shaking my head of the trauma I set the mask on my face, the comforting red material soft against my face. I walked down the dock and hopped into Samuel's boat. The old man looked up from his small motor and gave a toothy sailor's grin.

"You ready for the Golden Cat?" He asked.

"Hold these for me." I put a pile of small taffy candy into his open palm. "These are Emily's favorite."

"I'll give them to her when you get her out." Samuel nodded and closed his hand around the candy, stuffing it into his pocket. I looked over my shoulder, feeling eyes on me and spotted Callstia looking at me from the balcony of the distillery. I gave a little wave and she returned the gesture, giving me a sign with three fingers.

_Safe. _It was a common signal soldiers gave to each other during battle. _Keep safe. _

I held two fingers up. _I'll try. _

* * *

"I'll get you as close as I can to the Golden Cat, Corvo. You'll have to go the rest of the way on your own. The entrance is near Holger Square," Samuel's voice woke me from my cat nap, I gave a yawn and spotted the Distillery District closing in on us. The water littered with broken building parts and metals, I spotted the bridge and recalled the two men tossing the dozens of plague ridden bodies onto a boat down below.

The had a large chunk of machinery on top, for what reason I didn't know.

"The main thing is to make sure that little girl, Emily, gets back all safe and sure." He looked back at me for a moment, "Them two Pendletons are there, so I'm guessin' there'll be a lot of guards. Slackjaw might have some ideas on helping you get inside the Cat. If he don't kill ya."

"I don't plan on getting involved with his business again." I thought about the last time we made a deal.

"I guess you already know this here is his territory and they're holed up at the Old Dunwall Whiskey Factory. They sell that exilir that folks use to fight off the plague," He parked the boat on a familiar muddy shore.

He popped out of the boat and went for a small beach chair. "I'll keep an eye out for you and the little lady you're bringing back. Good luck to you...I know Emily must mean a lot to you."

I gave a nod of acknowledgement and climbed out of the boat, striding casually past him as I loaded my bow gun with sleeping darts.

"And be careful on the streets, Corvo. A river-hand I know pulled up alongside me last night and said there's one of those Watchtowers on Clavering now. I guess you gettin' rid of Campbell shook up the Lord Regent." He warned me.

_The giant piece of shit metal. _I realize what the thing on the bridge was. I gave a two fingered salute without looking back and stared up at the bridge. I heard the charging of whirring engines, the chunk of metal twisted around to four running figures. I fiddled with the gears at the side of the mask and zoomed in on the figures, they were all weepers. And they were all currently being torn to pieces by large electrically fired arrows.

"Told ya." I heard Samuel say. I only gave a slight chuckle to his dark humor and started up the concrete steps. There was a guard taking a leak in the water at the top of the second set of steps. I took my hand and aimed it up around the set of stairs behind me. He didn't take notice as I blinked up the staircase and dashed quickly down the street.

"Oh, Granny got evicted." I looked at her old apartment building. The front door was blocked by gates used against mobs and the upper floor balcony was shut off by the sheet metal garage door.

"Hey!" I turned quickly to see a guy in a burgundy coat pointing toward me. His slurred, drawled accent told me he was one of Slackjaw's men. "Youre just the man I's lookin' for. Slackjaw's waiting to talk with you."

"I'm on a schedule." I said bluntly.

"As am I. Now git." He didn't hesitate to point the barrel of a gun to my chest. I gave a sigh and brushed it away, storming toward the entrance to the once abandoned whiskey factory. Two other men were standing guard by the door, both of them looked at me with a lazy gaze.

"That him? The dark skinned one asked his friend.

"Yeah."

"Hey, we got a message for you from Slackjaw," He looked at me, "He wants to talk to you at the distillery."

"Yeah I heard." I shoved past them, roughly opening the door to the factory. I walked down the courtyard, being in neutral territory now, no one really even bothered to look at me as I strode for the entrance of the building.

_I should be saving Emily. _I thought bitterly. Marching past large steel metal pipes and distillery bins, up a flight up stairs and down another. I was in the area where they held the supply of alcohol...must be all exilir by now.

"Down over there." A man at the bottom of the stairs pointed toward a sharp curve in the hall. I walked into the office and crossed my arms, waiting for Slackjaw to look up from whatever he was looking at.

"Here's a villain, if I judge your looks a'right. A villain I might have some work for. Somebody put plague in the brew tank," I froze at the last bit of information, "Half my men are weepers! Trapped three of 'em in the Distillery. Rest are wandering in the street."

_And how many more are families you've given the plagued exilir too? _I thought with a heavy sinking feeling. I caused this.

"Since its so, an' I find myself short of able bodies, I may have a point of in'erest for you, see?" He accent wasn't from Dunwall, it was swift, lazy and sharp all at the same time. He must be from the southern isles.

"Way I figure it, there ain't nobody worth killin' 'round here except those two Pendletons over at the Golden Cat." He noted the little twitch of surprise in my fingers. "I'm right, ain't I? See...Slackjaw knows."

_And refers to himself in third person. Certainly from the southern isles. _

"Them boys are twins. Rich, mean and weird. Worse than most of their ilk. They been layin' low there awhile. Not sure why..." He rubbed his thick black beard. "There's a lotta security at the Golden Cat tonight, though. Special guests and the like. But you're gunna walk in there, dressed like that and kill the Pendleton brothers?"

"You suggest I wear whore clothing? The watch boys might get a little frisky with me, might just get distracted from my work." I couldn't help but give a retort. He gave a deep laugh at that.

"I got a better way to take care of them two...If you do somethin' for me first. Understand?" His dark gaze turned serious. I gave a curt nod.

"Someone, I don't know who, is killing my men, taking my territory, stealing my goods. Might be a fellow name of Galvani. I sent my best to investigate but he went missing and, well...now I need someone to find what happened to him.

"Go to this Galvani's place. He lives nearby off Clavering Boulevard. You do that for me, and I'll getcha a better way into the Golden Cat." He held his hand out.

"Better get the whore clothes clean and fresh, I'll be back within the hour." I took his hand.

"Glad to hear it." We shook.


	17. Chapter 17

_/hello I am here/ _

Chapter 17

As soon as I came out from the Distillery, I was attacked. A figure appeared down the street, clad in black clothing and what looked to be a gas mask. I opened my mouth to let out a shout.

He was dressed in the same uniform as the men who killed Jessamine and took Emily that day.

The man held his hand out, a sharp twist of wind forced me forward. My feet dragged into the stone pavement as I tried to resist. Behind me another man of Daud unsheathed his blade; I twisted just in time with the force of the wind. Bending my back the blade scratched the tip of my nose. I fell to the floor, kicking my leg out so the enemy would fall to the floor. Swinging my legs back I slammed my hands into the floor and pushed forward with one last burst of effort, my blade sank true.

Instead of dying bloody, the figure sank into the ground as a black smoke. I had no time to register the sight as my feet were swept up from under me. I picked myself up, scratching my face against the floor as I leapt up. I saw his blade switch out, aiming for the open part of my chest. I twisted to the side at the last moment and ripped at his gas mask and stuck my bloodied knife in as far as I could.

I let out a shout of pain as a blade skimmed a new wound at my arm. I rolled to the side, dodging the next attack I grabbed his wrist and twisted it, taking the blow to my face with his open hand I stuck the blade into his open chest.

_"Who the fuck sent you?_" I demanded, ripping at his gas mask. Instead the figure sank into the ground, becoming black smoke like the rest of his brothers. I slammed my fist into the ground in anger and got up, my nose was bleeding and dripping blood onto the floor. I took it with a hand and cracked it back into place, but that didn't stop the swelling. My left arm was swelling as much as my nose, the blood falling heavily into my clothes and creating the stench of iron and metal in the air. I popped the cap to the red bottle and dumped it onto my wound and my purple nose.

_You know exactly who sent them. _The Outsider purred.

_I'd rather hear it from them than you. _I snapped and looked up. _Haven't they caused enough damage to me? _

_Not enough, I suppose. _He continued as I climbed my way up to Giovanni's house. It wasn't much trouble, I climbed up on the nearest roof and spotted more guards along the boulevard. The large over look gate that separated the boulevard from the port is what caught my attention. I flexed my left arm, feeling the wound seal lovingly along my flesh, and blinked over to behind a billboard. I paused, testing the vent line's strength. Peering through the billboard I noted a guard standing by the second story doorway I wanted to enter through.

"Let's hope my aim hasn't gone rusty." I loaded the weapon and took one short breath, my muscles locked as my finger hit the trigger. The recoil was sucked through my muscles but didn't test my balance. The guard collapsed on the spot, the green liquid of the sleep dart taking full effect. Before any could notice I slipped through the doors, making sure the body wasn't hanging off any of the edges.

_Come to it, Corvo. We must save Emily. _The Outsider came to me again as I stood, I was in some office. Not the area I was needed.

_Make my job easier and tell me where the missing man is. _I thought back to him.

_Downstairs on the lab table. Where you were last. _He gave a sigh. _Sometimes you have no game, Corvo. _

_You think Emily's life as a game? _I used Dark Vision to peer downstairs. True to his word, there was a body lying on top of a lab desk with two guards staring curiously at it.

_By the looks of your meaningless distractions of errands I would suppose it is more of a long quest. _The Outsider was not new to anger, that was for sure.

_I do not wish to harm anyone. She is the Empress and everyone wants her live. _I went toward the staircase. _They expect me to come, so let them piss their breeches until then. _

_Oh, there is the interesting man I've deemed significant enough for my gift. _The Outsider seemed pleased. _Do go on, Corvo. What will you do next? _

I took the back of my blade and jammed it into the nearest glass case. It shattered with a loud noise. Down below the guards looked up and started for the stairs. I slid behind a wooden pillar, the pillar that held up the sleek brown stairs and held me hand out at a point on the staircase.

...One breath...Two breath...Footsteps up the stairs...Three breath..._Release. _

As soon as their feet hit the top of the stairs I blinked down to the staircase below. I skillfully jumped over the railing and landed softly on the carpet. There was no hesitation in my footsteps as I pelted across the hallway and into the lab room. I found the body and looked over every single possible pocket. I looked up, using Dark Vision once more, I had about ten seconds before the guards gave up and head back downstairs to warn the others.

I found it. It crunched under my hand. I took it out and went into the back room. It was lit up with a dark red light, it was a wash station with empty, clean bottles and testing tubes. I went over to the other door that lead back into the wood built hallway and shot a steel arrow straight at another glass case. I looked up, the guards shot downstairs, calling out bloody hell and security orders. I peered through the keyhole and watch them enter the room. The guards from the floor below me were starting to come up the stairs.

In a slight panic I opened the door a little too roughly and blinked up the stairs, sweat plastered against my face as I felt the power to control the Outsider's magic drain low in my body. With a heaving breath I shot for the balcony doors and slipped through. I popped the cap of a blue bottle and drank it down, I choked on it in my rush, dumping the tube onto the floor and blinking to the nearest ventilation pipe.

Below me the guards were ringing the bells. I didn't stop moving until I got back to the Distillery area. I went up into an open, abandoned apartment and slid down the wall. My chest heaved with effort to not choke on the remaining blue liquid as it slid down my throat, I had my face in my hands as I lay on the floor. My whole body was aching from the adrenaline.

_Ah Corvo...that was just the rush I was looking for. _The Outsider had the audacity to cut into my thoughts. As if I didn't have enough trouble fighting for my physical self as well as my mental. I only shooed him away, as if he were next to me and panted in deep, wheezing breaths. _Are you out of shape, Corvo? _

"It's been...only...three..._fucking..._days. Since...prison." I managed to say, spit flying everywhere as I spoke. It was mixed with the red and blue potions, creating a weird purple color of splatter on the plaster floor. "Give...me a...break." _  
_

* * *

I returned to Slackjaw once my clothes were dry from sweat and the power of the Outsider didn't take so much effort to use. He was standing over by the controls of the distillery factory, looking at old records than the controls themselves. I threw the card onto the papers in front of him and waited.

"What's this?" He picked up the card. "Information 'bout my missin' guy?...Let's have a listen."

Slackjaw popped the card inside one of those phonographs or whatever they call it and cranked the knob.

"Slackjaw. It's me, Crowley. I'm makin' this in case I don't make it back. You was right, there is someone wants you dead." His grammar was broken, probably left school early. "Wants to take over the distillery-the whole Bottle Street Gang. And you'll never believe who is it neither...At first I didn't-that's why it's taken me so long. I wanted to be sure and...what tha-?! _Ahh! Noo!_"

The note cut off right there. A grim silence came between us. Slackjaw turned around, fingers touching his 'stashe as he thought.

"So Crowley's dead. Too bad. He was one of my best men. Still, you and me had a deal...and Slackjaw never goes back on a deal. Take this key, it ain't for the Golden Cat," I raised an eyebrow at that, "No. This key's fer the Captain's Chair, a hotel abandoned since the plague gutted this part o' town. Take the stairs to the top. You can use the roof to get into the Golden Cat."

He suddenly put on a smile like he did something good for once in his life. He opened his hands and grinned even wider.

"See that? Slackjaw keeps a bargain, just as good as them men who run the city." He said matter of factly. "Maybe a little better...You think about that."

I gave a curt nod and started to head out, but his voice snapped me back to him.

"Now maybe we can help each other out again...I could get rid of the Pendletons' for you, quiet like and without killing 'em. But you gotta do somethin' for me in return."

"What is that?" I asked.

"The Cat's havin' a big re-opening tonight, lot of money clients...including an arts dealer name of Bunting. He's got particular tastes or so I've been told by some of the ladies," Ah...this man. Jessamine wasn't very fond of him. "Got some pretty stuff locked away at his place and the only thing preventin' me from nothing but all that loot is the combination."

He added on with the lack of my response to the offer.

"Of course the Pendletons have been camped out there for months too. Not sure why. So that means a lot of the City Watch and other solider types," He said, "Bring me that combination, my masked friend, and then I take care of the Pendleton brothers. Just like that. You ain't never even gotta touch 'em. And I promise. I won't kill 'em and no one'll ever see 'em again. Now if that ain't a deal Slackjaw don't know what is."

"We'll see." I said after a moment. He gave me a curt nod, although his eyes told me he wasn't sure of me anymore. I was loose end with that type of information. I strode quickly out of the distillery.

I don't plan to give their lives away to any other man but me. Not after they voted for my death in the Parliament's court.

_What is your justification for killing them, hm? _The Outsider cooed at me.

_I have a problem. They are part of my problem and, _I thought low as I shut the door behind me. _Revenge solves everything. _


	18. Chapter 18

_god damn it has been a while. sorry guys. _

Chapter 18

I took another swing of the blue potion in my hand, letting it dribble down my chin as I threw the glass to the nearest wall. The unnatural power surging through my body with every passing second until it found equilibrium within myself, I noted my body temperature sky rocketed at the resurgence of it.

I needed to go through the boulevard and figure out a way to the Golden Cat, find three men. If I get to one, I can get rid of the other two. I curled my hand around the thick handle of my blade and furrowed my brow. But if I kill all three I'd get rid of this bloodthrist.

_Will you truly? _The Outsider whispered low into the dark thoughts that twisted around in my head. _There are more targets that have betrayed you. _

_But they don't have Emily. _I stood in front of the art dealer's apartment, the door was locked of course. I craned my neck and watched the building stretch up into the sky like the others around it. I spotted the man I saved earlier, the one from the shop and saw another street just over the rooftop attached to the wall behind him.

Tempting as it may be, I didn't want to use any of the Outsider's powers in front of him. Instead I gave myself a running start and climbed up the thick pipes attached the wall as best I could. He gave a shout of surprise but I was already on the other side and climbing down onto the other pipes that ran across the side of the art dealer's apartment. The speaker beside me blasted out announcements so loud I nearly jumped off the pipe.

"Attention Dunwall Citizens. A mandatory whale oil rationing is now in effect..." I didn't bother hearing the rest. I pushed my body as far as it would go over the edge, watching the street below me. There were at least seven of those weepers walking around and vomiting spirits only know what. I felt this urge calling me to the wooden, blocked area.

_Is that you being you again? _I asked the Outsider.

_If it were not for me, would you be going down there? _He purred.

With grit teeth at his stupid sarcasm I held my hand out and blinked onto the pipe right below the bridge of the boulevard. I miscalculated the landing, slipping hard with my back against the brick bridge I made a loud sound that caused the attention of a few guards. They came over, wondering what the hell just happened and peered over the edge. I pressed my back hard into the bricks, holding my breath and curling my feet further into the shadows.

"Hey, look." One of them pointed to the street below me. "Them weepers' back on the street."

"You want'a play bullseyes again?" His friend asked.

"You played bullseyes with them weepas?" The third one asked. "They citizens!"

"They ain't comin' back from plague and you know it." I heard the cock of a gun. "Now come on. Bet you I can take out that one by the street light."

"Bet you a night's worth of ale." The second one slapped his hand against the smooth edge of the bridge.

"Best work that ale then." I heard the pull of a trigger and the blast of the gun, my ears rang and the weeper by the streetlight fell to the ground, dead from a gaping hole in the back of its head. "_Bingo!_"

"Here lemme take a shot at the one by the wall." His friend cocked his own gun.

_I don't have time of this. _I held my hand up a little, forcing the strength of the Outsider's power into my hand. When there was enough buildup I curled my fingers in around my open palm and watched as time slowed immensely. There was a bit of a drag in my stamina but I rolled off the rocks and blinked onto the street side. The side of my head was pounding at the intense force of slowing time and I finally broke through the wall of wood that lead into the hidden street. I held my hand up, consuming the overwhelming force and let out a breath.

"Did you see that?" One of the guards asked.

"See what?" Another trigger pull and another weeper dead.

"The black thing, went from right under us to that street over there." He said worriedly.

"Ah, it ain't nobody. Come on, you owe me a jug of ale, mate." His friend tugged him back along.

I forced myself to stumble down the hidden street, becoming wary of an all too familiar voice. I walked down the path, going up the steps and trying to put space between me and the remaining weepers.

"Come here...come to dinner now. That's right, my sweet little birds. Come to Granny," It was Granny Rags, chittering about, "Granny won't hurt you."

She focused her blind eyes at me as soon as I came around the corner, down the steps. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"My gentleman callers don't come around like they used to. You took care of it for me, didn't you? That's nice." She said sweetly, as sweet as her voice could get. I spotted a bone charm at her makeshift stove and took no worry to swipe it. Not like she would care anyhow. This whole back alley was her new home it seemed to be, there was a single mattress on the floor as her bed. A bookshelf with less than a dozen books and a fire going inside the stove.

I looked down the rest of the alley and spotted a door. I walked toward it and realized it was locked. But this was the building of the Golden Cat. The moan of a weeper stopped me dead in my tracks.

_I'll get Emily and leave this way. _I thought, spilling the slightest bit of my red potion under the door, hoping the leave a stain for later. In a flash I bounded past Granny Rags and over her stove, the weepers spotted me, one nearly catching my arm. I ducked down, rolled to my side and blinked down the street. I took a sharp right turn and heard voices up ahead. The weepers seemed to have lost interest in me hopefully but I didn't bother to check. I

Instead I crept upwards and spotted two watchers surrounding a woman.

"You filthy mud lark! Where'd a tramp like you get exilir?" I watched as they started to corner her.

"We've been on half rations for a week! I ain't catching the plague. Hand it over!" One of them thrust their hand out in front of her. She clutched the bottle close to her chest, trembling in fear.

"No! Please! It's for my baby! He needs it!" She said.

"It's _us _that needs it. If the City Watch gets sick, how are we gonna protect you?" Slowly but surely I hid in the shadows, loading my bow gun with two pure steel arrows. The City Watch didn't need soldiers like these.

"Protect me?" She held the bottle close to her chest and started to back away.

Before they could utter another word I released one arrow to the bald one and rolled onto the ground, getting a good shot at the other and releasing the trigger before he could pull out his gun. Both of them fell to the ground in meaty heaps, I stood and walked swiftly toward the woman watching her stifle a cry of fear at me and the bodies. I held up two hands in surrender, attempting to show her peace.

It took her a few minutes to calm down and finally, she looked at me. The mask, rather.

"Thank you, sir." She smiled a little. "You saved me. How can I thank you? I have...nothing."

I gave her a shrug, telling her not to worry but instead she cut me off.

"Here. Take this. It's the back door service key to Bunting's house- the art dealer on the main street." She handed me a golden key. "I used to work for him, you know, before the plague. He let all his servants go, but he's still there. Probably hoping he'll be able to sell something from that safe of his. I don't know what he has left but it's all I have to offer you. Please take it."

I closed my hand around the key and nodded. My luck seemed to be taking a turn for the better. At least now I could take whatever was in the safe before giving the code to Slackjaw.

As bad as that sounded, double crossing such a man, the Loyalsits needed the money more than he needed it.

The woman walked off, carrying her bottle.

"Hey!" I said, my voice sounding muffled and deep underneath the mask. "Weepers."

She turned around and nodded. "Thank you."

I went the opposite direction, going up the steps and staring at the door across the street. That was the easier way of getting into the Golden Cat. I watched as a guard made his way down the street. I took the chance to make my way toward an empty watch guard's box. The metal structure hiding me from the guard as he, with his back facing me, went down the rest of the block. I took two short breaths and shot down the across the street, opening my hand to blink my way in front of the green door. I jammed the key in there and shut the door behind me.

I peered through the keyhole and the guard walked by only a few minutes later.

"The Captain's Chair Hotel..." I trailed off at the abandoned building before me. "More of a whore house in disguise than anything."

_Right you are on that one, Corvo. Like an extension of the Golden Cat. _The Outsider formed next to me, walking but without his feet touching the ground, down the hall. He turned to face me and dissipated into a thick fog of black smoke. _Just not as interesting. _

I steadily walked down the hall and felt the heart beat, but I spotted the tiny bone charm near the edge of a beaten up mattress. I took it a dusted it into my coat pocket, making my way up stairs. A whole team of rats ran down the stairs, coming straight at me with sharp yellow front teeth. I hopped onto the railing and waited for them to pass, they mindlessly ran for the next room, finding something to eat. I took the initiative to go up the next flight of stairs, I opened the door at the top that lead to the rooftop and walked through. I

I walked down the open rooftop, the blue tiles clicking underneath my black boots. Turning the corner I was face to face with my final destination.

The Golden Cat House. It took five stories proud, fresh white paint and clean blue tiled rooftop made it stand out from all the other buildings. Guards prowled the streets, in front of the black gates that held a iconic black cat at the top. The front yard was filled with grass, gardens springing flowers of all sorts to give the place a homely feeling. I spotted a balcony to the far left, a guard was pacing there. The rooftops of other buildings led a long pipe from that to the Golden Cat.

I noted an open window on the second floor and saw my entrance into the place.

"Emily," I swore under my breath, "I'm coming. Don't worry."


End file.
